Rokudaime Naruto
by czgohan
Summary: This is the sequel to Naruto Sensei picking up where i left off in the last story. the ninja must face the trials started in the first part. please, please r&r Naruto/Hinata pairing thanks and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

What follows are bios of the different characters that I created and currently existing characters. After this will be chapter one of Rokudaime Naruto.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 24

Occupation/rank: Shinobi/Hokage

Back-story: after years of being shunned and hated Naruto has found friends and people precious to him. He has the respect of his village, although a bit grudging with some people, as he was named Hokage. Married to Hyuuga Hinata, from now to be referred to as Uzumaki Hinata, they are currently expecting a child.

Techniques: Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone), Rasengan, Odema Rasengan, _Hiraishin (_Flying Thunder God Technique), Kugutsu-rasengan (puppet rasengan), a summoning pact with toads, and many other various techniques

Name: Uzumaki Hinata

Age: 24

Occupation/rank: Shinobi, Hyuuga clan heiress/Jonin

Back-story: has been looked on as weak by her clan, Naruto was her inspiration. In order to get him to notice her she trained to become strong. Is now recognized as a worthy heir to her clan but is passing that up as wife to the Hokage. Is pregnant and off of active duty for the duration.

Techniques: Juken style, Byakugan, she has great chakra control and flexibility and combining those aspects with her clans abilities in Juken style has created a technique, her own ultimate protection that is comparable to her clans rotation style, she is also skilled with medicines and ointments can also use 64 palm strike.

Name: Kawazu

Age: 22

Occupation/rank: Toad sage, wandering hermit/considered at a rank of Sanin

Back story: Jiraiyas son 2 years younger than Naruto long white hair tall and powerful quiet reserved and ambition in life is to live up to his fathers name (the noble sage not the pervert part of his fathers personality) and after meeting with Naruto is offered the chance to do just that. Raised by his mother and has seen his father a few times in his life but not enough to have the bad part of him influence him. He both respected his father for what he did with his life and at the same time there is a slight resentment in how he was rarely there for him and his mother. When Jiraiya died and his mother Mugen lost her will to live and died leaving a 15-year-old son when she finally passed. Meeting Naruto at the age of 17 he still respects his father for his life but the resentment has increased due to his mother passing due to it. He accepts the job that was once his fathers with the thought that it would make his mother happy and allow him to be a better man than his father was, surpassing the man in his endeavors in his eyes will both honor him and prove himself the better man.

Techniques: unknown to anyone but Naruto has seen what he can truly do but it is apparent that he to has a summoning pact with the toads, and is recognized by the toad elder as the human sage for them. There is one thing to consider, Kawazu is the toad sage in place of his father, and therefore has his fathers abilities

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 24

Occupation/rank: Sanin, right hand to the Hokage/rank is also Sanin

Back-story: now is trying to live out his life. He has avenged his clan massacre by killing his older brother, Itachi. He was named the Snake Sanin to take the place of Orochimaru, his unofficial mentor.

Techniques: Sharingan, multiple fire Justus, Chidori, is skilled with his blade and in hand to hand combat, can copy many techniques with his Sharingan with the exception of other Kekai Gankei such as Byakugan and also cannot just copy Narutos Hiraishin ability.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 24

Occupation/rank: medical ninja, hospital doctor/Sanin

Back-story: continuously trying to win Sasuke, her fellow Sanin, but without the vigor she had used when she was younger. She was named the second slug Sanin, as she was apprentice to Tsunade the original slug princess. Like her teacher she is quick tempered and takes offence at the simplest things (especially when Naruto did that simple thing) she is also very level headed, an odd combination to be sure, some say she may be bi-polar.

Techniques: medic abilities and extreme control of her chakra, she can enhance her physical power to the point of leveling a building, is fairly skilled in hand to hand but not that fast. So therefore while she may be able to crush your chest with a single punch, can be dodged easily by a speedy opponent

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 24

Occupation/rank: strategic advisor to the Hokage/Jonin

Back-story: a member of the old team 9 along side his best friend, Chouji and unrelenting shrew, Ino, Shikamaru is a brilliant tactician. Though extremely lazy he was the first in his age group to make Chunin level and stayed in that rank for many years as "it is too troublesome to go any further" that and he liked where he was. He has, finally, put an effort in and risen to the rank of Jonin very easily. Naruto named him his military/strategic advisor, a position that he took most grudgingly. He is very aware at what he can handle and will not rush blindly into things. He cool headed view makes him an ideal squad leader as his emotions will be less likely to fail. His life-dream is to marry a woman who is not too pretty and not too ugly, have two kids first a girl then a boy. He would retire from his shinobi profession when his daughter is married and his son is named a ninja, to spend the rest of his days cloud watching and playing 'Go' and 'Shogi' until he died, peacefully in his sleep before his wife.

­

Techniques: a shadow user his clan specialized in shadow techniques, such as controlling his opponents to strangling them with his shadow, and also creating spears from his shadow. His intelligence is also to be considered a powerful weapon in his arsenal; he had an I.Q. of over 200 and can come up with plans and formations many times over, all of them extremely effective.

Name: Ankuko Mayte

Age: 17

Occupation/rank: Shinobi/Jonin

Back-story: skilled ninja, was the top of his class in his years at the academy, he comes from a normal family and therefore has no clan or any other ninja affiliations in his blood. He is cocky and a bit conceded, which is something that he old teammate and friend tries on a continual basis to beat out of him. He is very skilled with genjutsu, and Taijustu, has very good control of his abilities. He has no special abilities as others do but makes up for it in his skill with every thing else.

Techniques: normal techniques, skilled in weaponry and precision, can create clones and shadow clones but not as effective with those as his old sensei, Naruto. He also has taken to sword fighting after his time training with Sasuke and is proficient with a katana.

Name: Inuzuka Kemonoi

Age: 17

Occupation/rank: Shinobi/Chunin

Back story: Inuzuka Kemonoi and his dog Kuromeru bottom of the class a prankster like Naruto was skilled in his families style of fighting can use the fang over fang technique used to have poor chakra control for enhancing his sense of smell and therefore his aim with his technique was off tended to power through situations. He has trained and his control is on par with his teammate and (coughgirlfriendcough) Hyuuga Hana.

Techniques: skilled with his family beast brawler style, fang over fang technique, and beast merger (I'm not really sure what that one is called, but it is when the ninja and the dog meld and form a massive two headed wolf-like creature.

Name: Hyuuga Hana

Age: 17

Occupation/rank: Shinobi/Chunin

Back-story: she is a main branch member is very outspoken physically she could be stronger but she is fast and flexible making her a very hard target. She is going out with her teammate Kemonoi. The two get along very well, sometimes butting heads but that is good for them.

Techniques: Juken style, Byakugan, she has great chakra control uses also rotation, and 64 palm strike.

Name: Rock Lee

Age: 25

Occupation/rank: Shinobi/Jonin

Back-story: was once thought that he would never make it as a Ninja, he sought to prove to every one, that with hard work (a lot of hard work), even someone that cannot use and Ninjustu and Genjutsu could be a ninja. His personality is much like his old sensei Might Gai, very outgoing and friendly, he never gives up. He even took to dressing like his mentor. No one is really sure why as the green spandex jumpsuit is not really the most practical ninja garb than can be found. I believe that he mimics his sensei due to the fact that Gai was the first to truly believe that Lee can achieve his goals with pure determination.

Techniques: extremely proficient in Goken (strong fist), primary and secondary lotus, he can push through and open the celestial gates allowing him great power for a while. When using that ability he must end it quickly as the toll it takes on him is almost as bad as what he dishes out to an opponent when in that state. It has been discovered that he is a natural drunken boxer and when he came of age now keeps a bottle of sake strapped to his belt, as a secret weapon. When in that state he is a mean drunk, faster and very unpredictable. He pulls of the wall moves from thin air and uses every thing in his reach to fight.

Those are the bios that I will write; these are the characters that I created and also my favorite from the show that will be playing a larger role in my story than others.

And now I will go onto the story.

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter One

It was a month latter and it was nighttime in the desert, Kawazu was in a meeting with the Kazekage. The red haired Shinobi was sitting at his desk with his hands folded before him as the younger white haired Sage was speaking.

"So that is the issue Kazekage-sama," he said respectfully. "The Hokage believes that the container of the Ichibi will make its way here."

Gaara considered this and then looked to his visitor, "firstly, as you are a friend of Naruto's please, enough with the formalities. My name is Gaara." Kawazu nodded his understanding, and Gaara continued. "That being said, it is true I had a feeling that the demon would come around this way, after all it makes sense here is where he will be more powerful." Gaara sighed the stress of the job getting to him, "but that does not make it any easier, it is true that now we can be sure of where his will go but once there he will prove himself a difficult challenge."

Kawazu nodded once again before speaking, "and that is why Naruto sent me here. Not that he feels that your village wont be able to defend itself," he said quickly. "It is simply that if help is needed it would not do to have his allies and friends decimated by what was once considered their hidden weapon."

Gaara remained impassive but Kawazu could tell that he was both annoyed and grateful. "I thank him for his concern, and he can be sure that we will call on them if, and only if, the need presents itself." He paused for a moment and the stood from his desk and motioned to Kawazu to follow him. Gaara led him outside to his balcony overlooking his village.

He waved his hand over the village and said to Kawazu, "I know it is not like Konoha but this is my home and if anyone is going to protect it, it will be me."

Kawazu took in the desert village, "true not like Konoha, but I never said that it was worse." He was gazing at the place, "this village is very peaceful and I like it. I hope it stays that way." Kawazu sighed, "also I understand that you will protect it but I will offer my help if ever needed."

Gaara glanced over at Kawazu and he smiled, "that is appreciated." The two stood there in the desert wind, and Gaara spoke again. "So how is Naruto doing now? I have not seen him since he was announced Hokage."

"He is well, he got married and his wife is currently expecting."

Gaara smiled again, "well he certainly works fast doesn't he?"

At that moment a Chunin landed next to the pair and head bowed said "Kazekage-sama, there is report of a disturbance outside of the main gates."

Gaara looked over and questioned, "what kind of disturbance?"

The Sand-Chunin stood strait and looked gravely at Gaara, "there is word of loss of a patrol, apparently they where swallowed by the desert."

Gaara flinched and snapped his gaze to the main gates and Kawazu followed his example before speaking, "we wont be able to see anything from here, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and said to the Chunin, "Go and find Temari and Kankuro, let them know that they are to assemble a platoon of mid to long range specialists. If this is what I think it is then we must be careful and keep our distance. Once they are set have them meet me at the gate."

The Chunin nodded once and disappeared and Gaara turned to Kawazu, "can you sent word to Naruto?" Kawazu nodded and Gaara continued, "ok then let him know that the attacks seem to have started, he should not come here yet, wait until we have some more information. After you send that come out to the gate and take a look, ok?"

"Not a problem," said Kawazu and Gaara took off. Kawazu bit into his thumb and made the signs needed for summoning. Soon there was a poof of smoke and there sat a small dog-sized frog.

The frog looked up at Kawazu, "oh it's you," it said "what do ya need?"

Kawazu sighed, Gamaichi was always brash. "Listen this is important," the frog looked around but nodded to show he was paying attention, "I need you to go to Naruto, let him know that the demons might be attacking shortly and then com back here once the message is delivered."

The frog nodded once and said, "You got it boss," then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kawazu made his way to the gate to join Gaara. As he neared the area the frog showed up again, sitting on Kawazu's shoulder. Kawazu stopped and Gamaichi spat up a small scroll. The scroll then burst into smoke and there stood Naruto in his robes, twirling a tri-pronged kunai he muttered "weird way to travel."

Kawazu stared at him and said "Sempai, you did not have to come here. You left you village unprotected?"

Naruto glared at him, "hey give me a bit more credit than that, Kawazu. I did not leave the village." At this the younger looked confused and Naruto went on. "I am a shadow clone, I wanted to see this for myself." He held up the kunai and said, "if however I am needed the real thing can be here in a flash."

Kawazu nodded and the two took off again to the gate. They reached the outer rim of the village and the expanse of the desert stretched out before them. Gaara looked around as he felt the two approaching. "Naruto? Why did you leave your village?" he looked annoyed, "did you not think we could handle this?"

'Naruto' shook his head "I just wanted to see so I sent one of my clones."

Gaara nodded then turned back to the sand, "look its right there" he said as he pointed to the problem area.

A little way off there was what looked like a whirlpool of sand on the desert floor. In the middle stood a dark figure. Even at this distance they could feel it's murderous intent wash over them. The sheer power of it was intense.

The clone whispered, "Crap, it really has started."

Authors note: Yes I know that the official chapter is short, but there is more to come. I hope you enjoyed and remember please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Two

Kawazu, Gaara and the Naruto clone stood there, looking out at the desert. The whirlpool of sand was drawing closer to the village. The figure in the middle of it was almost black in the moonlight. Naruto joked quietly, "well who gets first crack at him?"

As if in response Gaara's robes fell to the ground, reveling his battle outfit. The red and black of his clothes was very similar to his old style, minus the gourd strapped to his back. He reached up and as he removed his hat said, "I think that I am the one who should fight it; after all, I have wanted a chance to destroy that beast."

Naruto simply shrugged and said, "Well it's not like I will be much help I think that I will just watch from here."

Kawazu stared at the Kazekage, "are you sure?" He asked.

Gaara nodded when they where interrupted by the arrival of the men that he had requested led by Kankuro and Temari. Gaara's older siblings noticed 'Naruto' there and

Temari questioned, "Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?"

Kankuro continued for his sister, "yeah man, you think we can't handle this?"

"Why does everyone say that?" asked Naruto. "And just so you know I am not really Naruto, I am a shadow clone. I, that is to say the original me, wanted to see what we are facing and being weary of leaving Konoha, sent me to get the memory of it."

"I see," said Temari. She then noticed Gaara in his battle clothes. "Gaara, you are not going to face it are you?"

Gaara spared a glace to his older sister, "I have to. It is my job, isn't it?"

With that he jumped from the wall and landed on the desert floor, and took of at the whirlpool figure. Kankuro called out to his back, "Hey Gaara what was the point of getting the platoon, if you are going to take it on by yourself!?"

Naruto answered for his friend, "that is simple; he was thinking strategically when he made that order. I mean if you are here then I'm assuming that the rest of the platoon are strong in mid to long range fighting, is that correct?"

The troops nodded and Temari answered, "yeah, that's true; it would be effective against the demon not to get too close to demons sand."

Naruto nodded, "true that would be useful if that demon was limited in sand like Gaara used to be, but do you feel that power? Now it seems that being a long-range fighter would be useless if the foe you are fighting controls the very ground you stand on."

The others could see the point in his comments. Kankuro spoke up, "but it is our job to protect him."

"No," said Naruto "it is his job to protect you, after all if anyone here has a chance against that thing it is Gaara and I guess Kawazu here." He said the last part waving to the white haired shinobi next to him.

"How do you figure?" asked Temari.

"Well," said the clone "Gaara because he has experience with the demon, after all that beast was sealed within Gaara for the first 16 years of his life. Of all of us I think that he would best know the demons tricks. And the demon would not know Gaara that well anymore as they have been separated for the past 9 years. Gaara changed and improved since it was ripped from his body, while the demon is still the same." Naruto paused while the others considered this point and he added as an after thought, "and Kawazu would be able to hold his own with him as he is just stronger."

Naruto nodded to Kawazu and the younger bowed and leapt form the wall as well to follow Gaara, leaving Naruto with the rest of the group. "And let's not forget that the fewer people that are out there the less we have the possibility to lose."

Gaara approached the figure and its features where coming into view, the sand clung to its body distorting the way it looked underneath. The outer shell was that of the demon, like how Gaara looked when he used the ability against Naruto that first time.

The arms hung at its side, the ends tipped with claws that looked ready to tear Gaara apart. The long tail whipped back and forth, over and over. It looked up as Gaara approached, its face covered with the mask that was Shukaku.

The demon spoke in a deep, guttural voice, "Well, what do we have here?" it grinned, "If it isn't my old vessel, have you come to play with me? Good I was getting a bit lonely, I like this vessel better because I have more control but I have no one to talk to." He laughed.

Gaara didn't reply, he just glared at his foe. The demon looked past Gaara and saw Kawazu approaching, "oh look," said the demon excitedly "I found someone else to play with."

Gaara felt Kawazu coming but did not look back, not wanting to take his eyes of Shukaku. "why are you here?" He asked and continued, "both of you."

Kawazu stood behind Gaara and said simply, "back-up."

The demon laughed "why do you think I'm here, brat?"

"Is it to torment me?" Gaara snapped, "like I haven't gotten enough of that when you where sealed in me?"

The demon shook his head laughing "No, sorry but there will be no time to torment you, little brat." The beast raised its arm pointing a single claw at Gaara, "no you will die here and now, so after that you will not be tormented." He smirked, "think of it as my gift to you."

"So that is why you can here, to kill me?"

"That is part of it," the demon snickered. "the other part is that I like this place, I am strong here as you can imagine. I think that this village seems like a good place to rule," he paused seeing the furious look on Gaara's face and laughed loudly. "Don't worry I promise not to slaughter all of the villagers as long as they swear allegiance to me, after all I will need a few pets and play things wont I?"

It happened in a flash Gaara charged, his anger overtaking his judgment, however, the attack was deterred by a wall of sand that shot up between himself and Shukaku. He muttered to the demon "that will never happen, now I guess this is an actual battle between myself and my inner demon?"

As he said that Gaara disappeared and suddenly was behind the demon, his fist was just barley blocked by the sand, the demon remarked, "it seems that you've gotten faster."

Gaara nodded and silently dodged the turret of sand that the demon was sending up behind him. He dropped to the ground and ran through a few hand signs and a wave of sand forming itself into spears rushed at the demon, "I may not harness your power anymore but I am still called Gaara of the desert."

The sand spears collided with the wall of sand the demon put up and stopped. Gaara motioned with his hand in a circular movement and the spears began to spin boring into the wall slowly. The demon stood there confident that his defense would hold back the attack.

He was mistaken soon the drills punched thru the wall and quickly impaled the demon in several places. Shukaku stood there wide-eyed and Gaara was still holding his ground.

Suddenly the body fell apart and disintegrated into sand Gaara turned to Kawazu and said, "I think that now would be a good time for you to leave."

Kawazu looked around and muttered, "yeah, something tells me that it would not have been that easy."

As soon as he finished speaking the ground started to vibrate, they where both silent waiting to see what they would have to deal with, when large, pillar sized spikes made of sand shot from the ground. They both had to jump as two spikes shot from where they where standing.

They did not get a rest, they kept dodging and moving as the spikes continued to fire off from the ground wherever they had stop to rest. "Damn it where the hell are we supposed to even attack?" yelled out Kawazu. "I can't even tell where the bastard is, and it's not like he is giving us a chance to counter."

Gaara said back, "I told you to leave, now be quiet I need to concentrate." Gaara had closed his eyes while still running, weaving in between the spikes. He then fired off a string of signs and stopped in his tracks, plunging his hands down as a spike was coming up.

His palms hit the sides of the pillar and it stopped short, Kawazu almost stopped to watch and Gaara noticed his slowed movement and he yelled out "don't stop moving, I can't hold them all back." At that Kawazu kept moving at his pace.

Gaara stood there stock still, the area around him seemed to harden preventing the spikes from shooting up there. His eyes where still closed as he seemed to be meditating. He stood there for a full minute like that while Kawazu kept dodging.

Finally Gaara whispered, "found you." He focused all of his energy into the ground and there was a deep rumbling and the host body was thrown from the ground and landed, unceremoniously on the ground 50 feet away from where Gaara stood.

The sand spikes ceased firing from the ground and Kawazu ran his way over to Gaara while the demon stood back up. The demon shouted at him, all enjoyment gone from his voice, "alright now I am starting to get really angry."

Sand was flowing to the body, gathering all around him the sand started to rise slowly, the odd formation towering over their heads.

Kawazu made it to Gaara, who had fallen to the ground. "Gaara, Hey Gaara, what's going on?" he said as he reached him to find him still on the ground. He reached out to the Kazekage and felt he still had a pulse and was breathing. "Shit, he's out," he muttered to him self.

Thinking fast he bit into his thumb and formed a series of signs and put his hands to the ground. There was an explosion of smoke and when the dust cleared a horse sized frog was sitting there. Kawazu said to it, "listen I need you to take the Kazekage back to his village, the outer wall there will be troops stationed there that can take care of him, got that?"

The frog Jerked his head and muttered, "sure." He then shot his tongue out and wrapped it around Gaara waist, lifting the unconscious Kage over his head and placed him on his back. His tongue still around Gaara to hold him in place he gave one look at his summoner and jumped away.

Kawazu turned his attention back to the still forming mass of sand that was towering over him, he did not have to wait long to see what was about to happen. The forms in the sand became more defined as claws, and limbs started to form.

"Well looks like I have to call him out then." He reopened the cut on his finger and poured more chakra into this one summoned again. The burst of smoke was monumental this time, and when it cleared Kawazu stood on top of a 25 story frog. "Gamabuta, I'm gonna need your help."

The frog drew on him pipe, he expelled the smoke and saw the form in front of him. He spoke "**Shukaku, this is why you called me? You know kid you are getting to be as troublesome as the blond idiot." **He drew on the pipe again and this time said, **"just be happy that we already shared a few sake, otherwise I would leave you here for trying to get me to face this jerk again."**

By this time the demons body was formed and he noticed that Gaara was nowhere to be seen. "**You fool, you caused my prey to escape," **He screeched, "**oh well at least you stuck around, and I can still have some fun. I'll get that redheaded bastard later." **

He focused energy into his gut and Gamabuta did the same, and almost at the same time Shukaku fired off a compressed projectile of air while the frog did the same with his water. The two blasts collided showering the desert floor, which quickly absorbed the water.

Kawazu shouted, "I've got a better idea than just having him watered."

"**I'm listening, brat."**

Kawazu continued speaking while the frog boss pulled the sword from its sheath to block an attack from the demons claw. "The water is useless, the desert sand is too dry it will continue to absorb it. And you will run out of steam before the sand gets to sodden and heavy."

"**Are you saying what I think you are?" **The great frog smirked.

"Yeah" said Kawazu softly enough so that only Gamabuta could hear, "it is a giant pile of sand, and somewhere in there is the container. We destroy the container the demon dies too, right?"

Gamabuta smirked, "**I like that idea kid."**

"Good," said Kawazu "then give me oil, we're gonna melt that son of a bitch into glass."

The demon was getting annoyed, "**Are you two even paying attention to me anymore?" **He yelled. "**damn it that is not how it works, the predator always gets the full attention of its prey."**

Gamabuta then said "**we have to pin him so I can oil him otherwise we'll never get another shot at it, hang on kid." **The frog took off dodged a few attempted strikes from the demon before making it right to him and running him though with the blade. He angled it down and drove it into the ground temporarily binding him here. He then leapt back and sprayed the sand demon, coating him with oil.

The demon was furious he ripped the sword from his own chest and threw it aside, the feeling the slick substance coating his body he laughed, loudly at the two. "**Is that the best you bastards can do? A little spit?"**

Kawazu smirked and said "not spit." He then went through the signs and said _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_ – (Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique), he shot off a barrage fire balls at the demon.

The demon looked down as the slick substance and then back at his "prey" and his eyes went wide, 'crap' was the last thought to run though his head as he tried to dodge, it was too late and one of the fire balls found its mark and the demon erupted into flames.

As the new molten glass floor that could be found outside the Sand village was cooling, the sun was coming up at last. It had been a long night and both Kawazu and Gaara where sleeping, exhausted from the nights events. The villagers where still celebrating as the true demon that used to ravage their village was finally and, truly destroyed.

Miles away in the village of Konaha the Hokage was relying the information to the rest of the village elders. There was joy there as they heard that the Kazekage and the new Toad sage took down the sand demon.

Inside the Hokage however, there was a different thought. Kyuubi was thinking about the future implications this had. **'let the fools celebrate,'** he thought** 'after all they celebrate when they don't even realize how insignificant this accomplishment is for them. Shukaku was a bastard, but h was the weakest of us.' **He laughed to him self, **'oh how I wish I could see the looks on their faces when they realize what it means to face a true demon.'**

Authors note: this is my first attempt at a true action sequence, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think if need be then the others in the future may be that much better.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Three

"Ok" said Shikamaru in his meeting with the Kazekage, he and Naruto had gone to Suna after the defeat of the demon, "so they took down one of the demons. That's good and all but do you think that we need to start figuring out what needs to be done now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto unfocused.

"I mean the other 7 demons," Shikamaru sighed "we got lucky with the one tailed, but it is likely that wont be the case with the others. After all if what I know about the demons is accurate, wont the others be more powerful?"

"Yes, I guess the simplest way to figure it would be, that the amount of tails signify the power that they possess, least to most tails equaling weakest to strongest." Spoke up Gaara.

Shikamaru shook his head, "so the weakest of the bunch was destroyed," he said and waving his hand to the window in Gaara's office, outside the entire village was still celebrating. "And those people are operating under a false hope, there is still much to do."

Temari spoke to him, "oh give it a rest you lazy jerk, the one tail to them is what the 9 tailed is to Konoha, so yeah let them enjoy it."

Shikamaru sighed and sat down in the chair next to Naruto, "troublesome."

Temari spoke to her brother, "but he does raise a good issue, we don't even know where the others will attack, or if they even will attack anywhere. How are we supposed to track them all down?"

Gaara considered this but Naruto spoke, "true we don't know where the bulk of the others will attack but there are two that I know of and I have a good idea as to where they might turn up." He looked around at the others and continued, "the two tailed cat, might show up in cloud, that was the demon that was used in their Jinchuiki, and judging by the way that the one-tail attacked here for using him it stands to reason that the other might act in the same way."

"Fair point and I assume that the cloud village has been sent information on this?" said Gaara.

"Yes, I have sent Kawazu to inform them of this."

Temari spoke up, "what about the other one?"

Naruto nodded, "yes the three tailed tortoise, I have not obtained any information that it has ever been used in a sealing, and so there is no village that I can think of that it would gravitate to. Unfortunately that means that all we can think of is the way that it might act, its animal instinct might draw it to the sea, so chances are that is where we might find it."

Shikamaru said, "That is a good point, except for the fact that the sea is huge, it still makes it hard to find it."

Gaara spoke, "I think that our best bet for that one is keeping watch on portside towns and other places like that. You are right Naruto, the chances of coming across that one in a land-locked place are slim."

­

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," smiled Naruto as he stood up and Gaara did the same. "We will keep an eye out for it and the others and will of course let you and the other Kage's know if we hear anything at all about it." He said holding out his hand.

Gaara took Naruto's hand and shook, "and we will do the same, friend."

Naruto nodded his head then looked out of the window, "it's getting late, it think that we might have to spend the night. We will leave in the morning"

Gaara agreed, "A wise choice, after all, the desert can be even more brutal in the night then in the day. You and your group are welcome to spend the night in my home."

"Thanks Gaara."

The sun was setting, on a balcony just outside of one of the rooms in the Kazekage manor sat Shikamaru. He was looking up at the darkening sky deep in thought, so deep that he didn't notice the door to his room open and someone join him on the balcony until a voice jolted him out of his gazing.

"Somehow I knew that I would find you here," said a female voice.

He look behind him and saw Temari leaning against the wall looking out into the distance. "When did you get here?" he asked her.

She scoffed, "some ninja you are. You can't even sense me coming when I wasn't trying to hide my presence at all."

He shook his head and turned back looking up at the sky and muttered, "Whatever, I have a bit on my mind." He was silent for a moment then said, "I'm not sure I like the desert that much."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's not enough moisture in the air to have any decent clouds."

She smirked, "so I hear that you are chief strategic advisor to the Hokage now. I can't believe Naruto talked you into that."

"That troublesome guy kinda forced it on me," he mumbled. "I swear I think the power has gone to his head."

Temari laughed, "Still it was apparent to me even during the Chunin exams that the idiot was capable of great things, after all he got you to do something that 'troublesome,' didn't he?

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and said, "I seem to recall that he was able to set everyone's resolve in the first exam with a few simple words. If that is not the sign of a good leader I don't know what is."

Shikamaru nodded, "yeah I guess so." He looked back at Temari and said, "you know you can sit down if you want."

She walked over and sat down beside him; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out and lighting it she pulled a face as she looked at him. He noticed and asked "what?"

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't," he replied. "Only one day a year, on the anniversary of his death I have one pack of his preferred brand."

She nodded in understanding, and then asked tentatively, "so how long has it been?"

"Nine years ago today." She leaned into him and he started, "what are you doing?"

"Not much, just relaxing," Temari said. "Why you have a problem with that?"

He sighed, "not really it's just we told each other that this would never work, we are both too loyal to our villages."

"And yet every time one of us is in the others village, we somehow are always in each others company." She smirked seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. "Now, why do you suppose that is?" she asked innocently?

"Troublesome."

The next morning Shikamaru and Naruto, along with their escorts, where heading back to Konoha. They where walking through the sand village, and Naruto almost got caught up in the celebrations and Shikamaru had to remind him that they had to get going.

The pair, flanked by Anbu ops, soon found them selves in desert just past the main gate of the village. Naruto said out loud to his escort, "you know guys that it has to be hot in those clothes and masks, we are in the middle of the desert after all, and if you want you can remove some of it." He smiled, "you have my permission."

None of the Anbu obliged, and Naruto sighed, "Well suit your selves."

The group soon came upon a glossy part in the desert, looking at what seemed to be thick plate of glass that was sunk in to the desert floor. Shikamaru said, "Must have been one hell of a battle."

"Yeah, said Naruto. "Melted the guy down to nothing, this will be here for a long time." He smiled "fitting tomb for the demon, encased in glass for eternity."

The group continued on and by sun down they had navigated past the desert. After 2 days of travel they found them selves in a very familiar forest landscape. They soon saw the village gate in the distance. "Another hour and we're home," said Naruto.

They traveled for a bit more and were soon walking through the village gates; there they found the Chunin Guards and Hana waiting for them. She spoke softly to Naruto, "Sensei, you need to come with me to the hospital."

"Why, what happened Hana?" asked Naruto.

"I-it's your wife, Hinata-sama has been attacked." She replied solemnly.

Time stood still for him as the words sunk in, he was at a lose for words. He simply stood there numb, when he finally asked voice cracking, "what happened?"

"Please sensei, just go to the hospital," she said, tears forming.

He snapped back to reality and vanished, in a flash, before they could see him do anything.

The doors of the hospital burst open, he walked in and went straight for the admission desk, the attendant there looked up at the noise to see a very upset Naruto. "H-Hokage-sama," she said before she was interrupted.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Hinata is fine, Naruto" said a voice and Naruto slowly turned to see Sakura standing there holding a clip-board, "come-on I'll take you to her room."

As the pair walked Naruto questioned, "Sakura-chan, what happened?"

She replied, "she was attacked, she will be perfectly fine but we have to keep her here for observation for a bit."

"Who attacked her? She can't be on a mission, she's pregnant."

Sakura flinched, "she was hit in the village, one of the retired shinobi." She steadied her voice, "there is something else Naruto. The way that she was stuck, while she will be fine caused another problem."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura was silent for a moment and they reached the door to her room. Naruto noticed her hesitation as she held her hand on the handle of the door not opening it.

"What do you mean?" he repeated firmly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, there was nothing that could be done." She said sadly, "she miscarried."

His breath left his body as he took that in, he ran his hand through his hair and said, "So you mean…"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto said, "I want to see her."

She opened the door and he entered to see Hinata in the bed with Hanabi, and Haishi sitting on either side of her. Hinata was sitting up with her face in her hands, tears pouring out from in between her fingers. Hanabi and Haishi looked up and saw him with a nod they both stood and made for the door. As he past him Haishi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a fleeting glance before he exited and closed the door behind him.

Naruto made his way to the bed and sat in the chair next to her, she had still not looked up and he reached up and took her hand.

She lowered her hands and looked at him, her eyes red and cheeks stained from the tears. She stuttered N-Naruto-kun," and he stood to sit on the edge of her bed as she fell into his arms. "I-I'm s-sorry."

He said nothing just letting her cry into his shoulder finally she slowed her tears and he held her out, he brushed a stand of hair from her face. "Shh, it will be alright, Hinata-chan. I am glad that you are ok."

"But the b-baby, o-our baby is gone," she sobbed reaching out to him and pulling her self closer. "I'm sorry I was so w-weak, I could have prevented it."

Naruto hugged her closer, "stop that, don't you ever think like that." He said softly, "you are not weak, you never where as far as I'm concerned. You are strong, strong enough to push yourself and improve. Now that takes true strength, so don't ever think like that ok?"

They sat like that until she had finally cried herself to sleep. He laid her back down in the bed and wiped the tears from her sleeping face. "It will all be ok," he muttered quietly to no one in particular. He kissed her forehead, "everything will be ok, Hinata."

He strode from the room, and upon exiting saw that Haishi and Hanabi where still there. He said to them, "she is sleeping now."

Haishi nodded and Hanabi pushed past Naruto and went back into the room, Naruto closed the door.

Naruto spoke to his Father-in-law, "where is he? Where is the man that did this?" As he said this his eyes flashed red for a moment.

Haishi said, "Hokage-sama, please calm down." Naruto nodded and his eyes faded back to blue. Haishi continued, "He is in interrogation, I believe the Uciha is with him."

Naruto replied, "ok." He started to walk out and then turned back to Haishi, "are you coming?"

The pair made their way to the place where this man was being held. The guards on either side of the door to the room bowed to both men. As they entered the room they heard a striking sound. In the middle of the room Naruto saw Sasuke and a man bound to a chair.

Sasuke turned and saw them standing there he then stepped away from the man and made his way back to his friend, "Naruto," he said. "I'm sorry, how is Hinata-san?"

Naruto nodded, "she will be fine." He looked at the man in the chair, who he saw lip was split and bleeding and had bruises forming on his face. "And what about him?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke said, "as far as I can gather, it was a solitary act, he was alone."

Naruto nodded but her then walked over to the man and grabbed his hair roughly to pull his face up. "Why did you do this?"

The man smirked, "I did this village a favor, I didn't want that demon spawn born." He spat in Naruto's face and Naruto wiped the blood and saliva away while still glaring at him. The man continued, "You may have the village fooled, but not me."

Naruto got right in the mans face, "I'm not the demon here, you are. I should slit your throat right now." Naruto spat, his eyes flashing red again. "You do realize what your done don't you? You attacked the Hokage's wife, a decedent of the Hyuuga clan, and killed her unborn child." He roughly threw the mans head back letting go of his hair, "you call me a demon, a monster. Your wrong people like you are demons, monsters."

He walked away from the man and the three left the room. Sasuke asked, "So what will you do with him?"

Haishi said, "He should be executed for this transgression, that would be an acceptable punishment."

Naruto shook his head, "now I need more information from him. I need to know if he knows of others that might still be thinking this way." He sighed, "Damn it I thought I was past this, not my loved ones are suffering for this. After that I think, yes he will be executed."

Haishi nodded but Sasuke said, "I was with him for over an hour, it seems like I said. This was a isolated act."

Naruto said, "yes it probably was, but I have to be sure. I don't want my children to be punished for this thing that is inside of me." He sighed, "Get Ibiki, not that I doubt you Sasuke, but if anyone can get anything out of him it is Ibiki."


	4. Chapter 4

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Four

Naruto sat at the desk in his office. In front of him stood a heavily scared man, along side a very sadistic looking, and scantily clad, Konoichi.

Ibiki spoke with a low monotone pitch as he made his report. "Hokage-sama, I have interrogated the culprit as per your request, and I agree with Uchiha Sasuke when he said that this man acted on his own. The act, however malicious, was entirely his doing and there where no co-conspirators in his crime."

"Thank you Ibiki," said Naruto. "I did not believe that there would be, but you can never be too careful." He sighed, "Unfortunately, though he acted alone, that does not prove that there are not others out there who would do the same."

"And what of the culprit?" asked Ibiki.

"Hyuuga Haishi is pushing for his execution," said Naruto. "And I agree with him on that. I just wish I could be sure that it won't happen when we try for another child."

"If I can suggest something," spoke up Anko, smiling wickedly, "publicly execute him, and let the people know what happens when they screw with your family."

"No," said Naruto simply.

"What do you mean no?" Anko spat out.

Ibiki waved her down, "Hokage-sama, she does raise a fair point. Doing this will deter others from trying anything."

"Not if they are truly set on doing so, tell me does the man you hold in the interrogation room seem remorseful about what he did? No forget that does he even seem to care, knowing that he is likely to die?"

"He does not," admitted Ibiki.

"I thought so," Naruto said. "That that actually makes things worse, if he is so focused on hating me then who's to say it can't happen with others. And that is another reason why I can't publicly do it, if I did then it might send a message not to do what he did to some, but I can't do that as I will not be one to control people with fear." He sighed, "It might also have the opposite effect, it might cement in people's heads that I am a demon. No, he will be killed, but not publicly. I will not give people that are still undecided about me a push in the wrong direction."

"That makes sense," Anko said. "It is true that the villagers might think control through fear is something a demon might do."

Ibiki smirked, "kid you've defiantly grown."

There was a knock at the door, and at Naruto's word it opened and three people entered, Haishi flanked by two Hyuuga guards.

The two guards bowed to him while Haishi went up and grasp Naruto's hand, "the hospital staff tell me that she is able to return home soon."

Naruto brightened a bit, "that's good, I look forward to seeing her at home."

Haishi nodded and asked, "Will you talk to her about this soon? And are you to try for another?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not sure. I just don't know when a good time would be to bring it up. Sakura said that she needs some time before she is fully ready to try again, I will give her all the time she needs."

Haishi asked, "you where looking forward to it?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I was looking forward to it, to being a father. I know that the first time was an accident." Haishi raised an eye brow, and Naruto continued, "completely unplanned, but when it happened I was happier than I have ever been. I never had a family and I when saw it happening with her, I can't really describe that joy. I've never felt anything like it in my life."

"I was looking forward to it as well." Haishi said solemnly. He then turned deadly quiet for a moment before speaking, "have you decided what to do with that animal?"

"Yes, I am giving him over to your clan, the orders are to execute. It can be in any why you see fit, Haishi-sama, but it must be out of public eye."

"You are not going to take charge of it?"

"No, I can barely stand to look at him with out the hatred pouring out. I fear what might happen if I saw him again. I will not lose control to the demon."

Naruto had another hour or so to get to the hospital in order to get Hinata, and bring her home when he decided to visit the home of his wife's old sensei, Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama," she said with a slight bow, as she answered. "I am so sorry to hear what happened, who is Hinata doing?" She asked, and invited him in.

"Better I hope," he replied sadly. He looked at his watch and saw he had time still, "Listen Kurenai-sensei, I need to talk with you for a bit."

"Absolutely," she said. "And by the way you can stop calling me sensei, you are Hokage now."

Naruto smiled a bit, "sorry old habits, I have a deal for you I wont call you sensei, and you stop with the Hokage-sama stuff."

"Fair enough," she said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh a few things," he replied as she motioned for him to sit at her couch. "To start, how is little Asuma doing? He's 9 years old now right?"

She nodded sitting in the chair across from him and said, "yes and growing up fast, he is in the academy now and striving to live up to his fathers name. He has also been listening to his cousin, Konohamaru." She smiled, "it seems that you have your pick of replacements for your job, should you step down. Both he and Konohamaru want that job of yours."

"A worthy goal," Naruto smirked. "Unfortunately for them I don't plan on stepping down for a while." He looked to the mountain, where there could be seen construction crews in the spot next to Tsunade's face. "After all my face is not even completely on the mountain side," he joked. He then grew seemingly curious, "but that kind of brings me to what I would like to ask you about. What's it like?"

She was confused, "what's what like?"

"Being a parent," he said. He then went on, his fears this past day spilling from him. "All my life I have wanted a family, I finally found a way to have one in Hinata. But the first time was taken from us." He sighed, and said what was really eating away at him. "When it happened, I got to thinking. Am I not meant to have one? I can't do that to Hinata, if every time we try something like this happens. And then what if we have a kid, what happens if there are people like the man who attacked Hinata out there? People who are willing to harm an innocent child, because they see that child as a 'demon-spawn,' I can't do that to a child. I will not subject my child to what I went through as a kid."

Kurenai stared at him, thinking to herself that she might have had it so hard as a single mother. She then asked, "Why have you come to me? Not that I mind of course, but there are sure to be others that know you better than I do."

Naruto nodded, "that may be true, but of all the people in this village you know Hinata best. That is why I came here. Hinata has always said how kind and understanding you are. How she sees you as a very knowledgeable older sister."

She was silent in contemplation as she listened to what he said. After a long moment she said, "Who are you?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"You are not Uzumaki Naruto, you are not the man who would not give a damn what a few stupid villagers think." She said and he was taken aback. She continued, "Hinata loves you, you love her. Trust me there is nothing more that she would want than to be with you, to give you a family. Don't you dare let a single, vile person change the person that you are. You don't have to worry about Hinata, she will always stay by you."

"B-But like I said I don't want my children…"

She cut him off, "don't give me that, you and I both know that if your children are half the person you are, then a few stupid villagers aren't going to matter."

He gaped at her, an incredulous look on his face.

She suddenly realized that she nearly shouted at the Hokage. "Sorry, Naruto I was out of line."

He looked away for a moment then looked back at her, a smile on his face. "No" he said, "I was out of line thinking like that. Don't ever think it wrong to speak the truth around me." He slowly stood to leave, "I needed that, thank you."

She nodded weakly as he made his way to the door, he paused for a moment as he held the door-knob. "I can see why Hinata looks up to you as a sister, you have now idea what those words mean to me." He looked back, a big grin on his face, "thanks again, Kurenai-neechan." With that he opened the door and let him self out.

Sakura was at the admission desk of the hospital when the main door opened to reveal her old teammate. Naruto walked over to her with a purposeful look about him. When he reached her he asked, "Is she ready Sakura?"

"Hai, she is able to leave anytime now, she was waiting for you, though I must say I thought you might be later." She replied as the two started walking to Hinata's room.

"That's good, thanks Sakura-chan, he said.

He gave her a curious, sidelong look that Sakura interpreted correctly when she guess what he was thinking and she said, "She will be fine. I think however that it would be best if you two waited a while before trying again." Naruto stiffened, and Sakura feared she overstepped her bounds. "Sorry, but I assume that you two will try for another."

Naruto relaxed a bit, but he still looked uncomfortable. "Yes, I want to try for it again, but I am unsure how to talk to her about it." He grimaced a bit, "that and it is weird talking with you about, about 'that.'

"Why," she asked curious. "I am a medical professional, after all."

"True, but I kinda think of you as a sister and well, it's weird to me talking about, you know, that." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

She shook her head a bit, and she also noted that he seemed calmer than yesterday. 'That's good' she thought, 'despite his bumbling ways, he might help Hinata feel better too.'

The two reached the door and Sakura nodded to him, "I hope for the best for you two." She whispered as she left him at the door to his wife's room.

Naruto stood there a moment, his hand still on the handle for the door. He shook his head as though trying to rid himself of his bad thoughts. 'Hinata needs me now, I have to help her as much as I can,' he told himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

There in the bed sat his wife, she was stock still and staring unseeing out of her window. She made no movement at his arrival, as though she was outside herself and did not yet realize that he was even there.

Naruto walked over to her and standing by her side reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and slowly turned to see him there.

"Naruto-kun," she said so quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear her, despite being right next to her. She then looked down her hands, folded on her lap, a single tear starting to well up in her now dull, lavender eye.

When Naruto saw that, he cringed inwardly. If her bright, caring eyes where gone, then there was no punishment that was too cruel for the man that did this to her. Naruto had to control his anger at that moment, as the thought of her eyes turning to a cold, emotionless void, like most Hyuuga was like a knife to his gut. After all, her eyes where different from most of the Hyuuga, they where caring and warm. They where not like her fathers, who admittedly was pleasant enough to Naruto, his eyes where cold.

Naruto spoke, "Hinata, I talked with Sakura and she said that you are ok to leave." He got no response. "Should I get your things for you?" he asked and she simply nodded.

'She seems in a daze,' he thought as he went around and collected her things from the room, for her clothes in the corner, which he gave to her to wear, to the cards and flowers that she had next to her bed. After she changed, he walked her home. Her feet seemed to be moving on their own and leaving Naruto to guide her as she seemed to not know where they where going.

The made it back to their home. Naruto walked her to the bed room where he laid her into bed. "There," he said trying to get her talking "Is there anything I can get you? Anything you need and I will be more than willing to get it for you."

He got no response again. She had not said a single thing after her initial 'Naruto-kun' and it was worrying him. He stood there for a bit neither speaking and then he turned to leave. "Well Hinata-chan, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

He was half-way out the door when head heard a weak, "please."

He stopped in his tracks and his head snapped back to see her looking at him. Her face was streaming with tears and she said again, "please."

He walked to the bed again, and kneeled at her side face to face with her. He reached and wiped the tears from her face. He said nothing at this time he was still waiting to see what she needed.

She was silent for a long time; she was just looking at him. Finally she said, "Please, Naruto-kun, don't leave me alone. I just want to be with you for a moment."

He nodded and stood up, he removed is robe and slid in bead with her. He pulled her close and let her cry into his chest. He was rubbing her back slowly. "It is like I said yesterday, everything will be alright, and I will make sure that you are safe next time."

"Next time?" she asked looking up into his face.

He nodded, "yes next time will be different Hinata, I will not allow a single misguided person to take you away form me. It may not be physically away from me, but I don't know what I would do if this caused me to never see you smile or blush at me."

There came no response from her, and the two of them just lay there for what seemed like hours. She had stopped crying a while ago. And now was lying against him with her arm draped over him and sleeping peacefully.

It was at that time Naruto realized that, no matter what that person did, he did not stop her from being with Naruto. They would get through this. They will not give up on this hope of family to them. After all, she was laying him, never giving up and never going back on their words.


	5. Chapter 5

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Five

Naruto awoke to find Hinata's arms around him with her head against his chest. He didn't want to leave or to wake her but he had to get to work. He slowly reached down and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

At his touch she blushed slightly, and tightened her grip on him as she also muttered stirring slightly, "Naruto-kun, please don't leave me."

He stiffened a bit, then kissing her cheek said "Hinata, wake up."

Hinata's eyes opened a bit and she saw him there, her eyes threatened to fill with tears and she said, "Naruto-kun, sorry I was having a bad dream."

Naruto nodded, "I understand. It will take some time before you feel better."

She looked up at him, "it's just that I was so happy, but it was taken from me, from us."

Naruto said nothing as he pulled her closer to him. He then sighed, "I know, but like I said before. Everything will be ok, I promise. We will get through this, and we will be together, as long as I have you then I feel things will work out ok?"

She nodded, "so what you said before, last night?" Naruto looked confused and she continued, "It wasn't a dream was it? We'll try again, right?"

Naruto nodded, "yes, of course we will but only when you are ready."

Hinata nodded and some of her warmth returned to her eyes, "that's good because I want to have a family with you, Naruto-kun."

It was at that moment that Naruto thought that they would truly be ok. They would get past this together. He spoke softly, "I spoke with Sakura, and she said that we should probably give it some time, I'll have to ask her when she thinks might be a good time."

"I have an appointment with her next week, I'll ask her then ok?" Hinata said.

Naruto said, "that's fine with me. Truth be told, it is uncomfortable for me to talk with her about things like this," he continued, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata gave a very slight giggle at Naruto's habit. She felt it as well; she felt that they would make it. That was a good feeling.

After a while she finally let him go, he needed to leave for the various meetings and paperwork. His first meeting was with Haishi, who was waiting for him in his office when he arrived.

"You are late, Hokage-sama." Said the voice of Haishi as Naruto entered his office.

Naruto bowed to the older man, "my apologies, Haishi-sama, things required my attention this morning."

"I see," said Haishi understanding. "How is she?"

Naruto smiled a bit, "she is fine, or will be soon. Obviously she is taking it hard, but she will be ok." His smile turned to a frown, "and what of the man that did it?"

Haishi responded coldly, "He is dead, last night with a Juken strike to his heart."

"I see, so it was you…" Naruto started.

"Yes," he finished for Naruto.

After Haishi left he worked a bit on the paperwork for various other things to the village, or rather his clones worked on it while he stood by his window looking out on the village. There was a knock at the door and Sasuke along with Shikamaru entered, they grinned a bit to see the clones at work but that grin faltered when the saw the originals face.

Shikamaru spoke up, "how is Hinata-san doing?"

Naruto nodded and dispelled his clones, "she will be fine, it might take a bit before she is 100 again, but that was expected."

The two sat at the seats on front of Naruto's desk across from him. Sasuke said, "there has been no word on other sightings. It seems we lucked out with the one-tailed."

"Yeah that's true," said Naruto.

"Have you heard from Kawazu recently?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not yet, but he said that he would keep in touch and keep me posted, I am expecting a status report from him soon, actually."

The three then poured over scrolls of various information that has been obtained, trying to determine a clue on the other demons.

After an hour of work there was a sudden poof of smoke on his desk that revealed a small frog when it cleared. The frog spat up a scroll and then disappeared. Naruto said, "what timing, this must be some information from Kawazu."

As Naruto reached for the scroll it burst into smoke, transforming it Kawazu himself. The man lay on Naruto's desk, he looked battered and bloodied. He also seemed to be drifting in and out of conciseness. Sasuke shouted to the door for the guard, the guard came in and Naruto told him, "get the medics up here, now!"

Naruto was speaking to Sakura in the hospital, thinking to himself that he has visited here too often for his taste.

Sakura said to him, "he will be fine, his wounds were superficial, there was some chakra exhaustion and blood loss, but he has been treated."

"When can I talk to him?" he asked.

"He is fairly lucid, you can see him now if you like."

Naruto nodded and was led through his door; he saw his protégé resting in the bed. He was bandaged but looked better than when he just popped up in the office.

Naruto sat behind him and said, "you wanna tell me what happened?"

Kawazu said, "I consider it a lesson in humility." He sighed and continued, "I was traveling from cloud to stone villages when I chanced on another one of 'them'."

"Really," said Naruto, "which one?"

Kawazu shook his head, "it was none of the ones we know about, the shell of chakra it created had 4 tails, but that might be all it brought out it could have been more." He sighed, "but I somehow I don't think it was more then that, I got the feeling that it was not holding anything back. It reminded me of a bear when in that form."

"So you engaged it, not knowing what it could do?" said a voice from the doorway. "Wow Kawazu, you are more like Naruto than I thought."

The two looked over at the door to see Shikamaru standing there, listening.

Naruto asked, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru smirked, "well how you used to be Naruto, you used to rush into battle with out considering any of the factors."

"Yeah, well I've got you for that now." Naruto replied.

Kawazu spoke up, "just so you know, I did not just rush into battle. I came across it and decided to check it out, to see if I could garner and information that might be useful then call for backup. But it sniffed me out and attacked before I could do anything." He paused for a bit then continued. "Admittedly I was still a bit cocky from the ease of my last battle, therefore I consider this a lesson in humility. I will not be taking on any of the others alone."

The two nodded in response to his testimony and Naruto said, "so what of the demon?"

Kawazu said, "It is dead."

Shikamaru looked amazed and Naruto whistled impressed, "Kawazu, you keep this up and you wont leave any of the for anyone else."

Kawazu did not look gracious at the praise; in fact he looked more troubled. "There is one thing I noticed, true that it attacked me but the fact of the matter is that before it did I found it in the woods seemingly making a home for itself." He looked up at the two others, "you do realize what that means don't you?"

Naruto shook his head and Shikamaru seemed to get what he was driving at.

Kawazu continued, "it means that they may just want to be left alone, the bear didn't attack until it smelled me there."

Naruto was understanding it now, "so when the demon attacked Suna, it was because they had wronged it before, they kept it trapped and sealed until they used it to make a Junchuiki." Naruto considered this, "now that I think about it, maybe I should ask that Fox bastard why he attacked Konoha in the first place. We never discussed it."

Shikamaru sighed, "Well this gives us plenty to think about."

Naruto was in a meditative state. He was in his home, in a very bare and silent room. He had resigned himself that he needed to speak with a better source, the Kyuubi.

He relaxed his body and emptied his buzzing mind. Focusing on absolutely nothing he let all the problems that he was facing slip away. It proved a difficult task but after some time, and he couldn't tell how long, he found himself in a dark corridor.

He walked the length of this hall and found himself in front of a large cage. The occupant of the cage was seemingly sleeping, it's great side rising and falling steadily. Naruto walked up to the beast and said, "Hey, freeloader, wake up."

Kyuubi stirred and lifted his head to gaze at the source of his rude wake up, "**What the hell do you want, brat?"**

Naruto sighed, "I need to ask you some questions."

The beast sat up and then bend down to face his jailer, **"Questions? You never have any questions, what is it?"**

Naruto did not miss a step; "I need to know why you attacked Konoha all those years ago."

The Kyuubi laughed, he laughed a laughed booming, bark. **"Why the interest?" **he asked chuckling.

"Because I need to understand what would cause you to do so, I need to know what drove you, an animal spirit, to it."

The fox considered him a moment, then said "**fine, but first you will need to understand something. We are not demons; we are as you said, animal spirits. I was attacked first but a ninja wearing a Konoha Hiatei, so a rage I attacked your village in order to kill that man. But we both know the end of that story."**

"Who attacked you?" Naruto asked curious.

"**It matters not, after all that snake is dead now."**

"Snake? You mean…?" Naruto started.

"**Yes."**

Naruto grimaced; it was Orochimaru that ruined his life. 'If that bastard was alive I'd kill him again.' Naruto thought to himself, he then asked the fox one other question. "Is there anything else I should know about the campaign to slay the spirits?"

The fox laughed again, **"Only that it is useless."**

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, it is useless. The animal spirits cannot be killed, ever. It is possible to destroy the body they inhabit and the spirit will dissipate, like what will happen when you die. But the spirits are always reborn into a new form."

Naruto was in shock, the demons would always be reborn? "So, what you are saying is that Humanity will never be safe from the demons?"

"**You still cling to that word, don't make me repeat myself a third time. We are not demons. We are spirits. I know what you are thinking, the one tail was brutal, and he attacked the village and corrupted the host into killing innocents. That's true, he did, but it was humans that drove him to that, that village keep him sealed. They used him over the past generations as a weapon. They deserved it." **The fox smirked.

Naruto interjected, "they did not deserve to be attacked recently."

"They did, the sins of the fathers passed to the son. Don't preach to us, we hold little to no store in your values, human."

"So then, when it is reborn it will attack again?"

"No, when he is reborn he will start over. As long as you humans don't enslave and corrupt them again."

"Why should I believe you?"

"What do I have to gain from lying to you? I'm going to die along side you remember? Well all I have to say is you can either keep doing what you are doing or not, your choice."

"Why? What does that mean."

"You'd be doing us a favor if you continue destroying to bodies, but it will happen anyway. After all those bodies will die naturally and the spirit will pass on to it's natural form after it is reborn."

Naruto thought about that, "you know," he said as he stood to leave. "This is the most you have ever help me out. You have given me a lot to think about."

The fox said nothing just turned away from his host and tried to sleep again.

The next day Naruto told his friends and advisors what was said between himself and the fox. In the room where a few elders, Haishi, there was his advisor Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Also there was Kakashi, and several others along with Kawazu.

When Naruto was done, Shikamaru asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

Naruto looked at his friend, "what do you mean? I think it's very obvious what needs to be done. The dem…spirits are trapped in those bodies. They are more of a danger to humans because of that. They where imprisoned, and they might still hold that against humanity, more of that sins of the father crap that Kyuubi was talking about." He breathed deep. "I'll be damned if I let that affect my kids, whenever I have them."

At that Haishi shifted in his seat but said nothing.

Naruto continued, "so there it is, I suggest that we continue on with the plan. But the goal is no longer to kill the spirits, it is now to free them, in a way. And we will have to make sure that the spirits are no longer used as they where, in order to prevent problems like this in the future." He looked around, "any objections to that?"

There where none.

"Good then, we will continue. And when I die it will all be over. That will be the legacy that I leave." said Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: hey all hope you are enjoying my story, first I want to say sorry to those I pissed off with the miscarriage issue, things will get better. But I needed to do it, after all Naruto's life was getting too good, and the backbone to any story is conflict and trial. Well thanks for reading and now to continue

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Six

It has been 3 weeks since the revelations that Naruto had. In that time they heard next to nothing about any of the animal spirits. There was an odd rumor that made it to him every so often but that was always dismissed after a quick investigation.

Naruto felt that he hit a block, it is true that there goal now was no longer the total extermination of the tailed spirits but, in essence, freeing them from the shackles in which they where place. Still, they proved to be just as elusive as ever.

"Damn," Naruto said out loud, as he was filing away another report on the issue that turned out to be yet another dead-end. "They are not making it easy for me."

"What do you expect, Hokage-sama?" said a voice from his door, "they are probably still upset at humanity, thanks to the Akatsuki. That and you are out to destroy their vessels, it is natural that they would avoid you."

Naruto looked up to see the Kazekage flanked by Temari, and two of his guard standing there. He shook his head, and got up to greet his guest. "Gaara," he said as he shook his friends hand, "what did I say about that 'Hokage-sama' stuff? Please, it's Naruto to you."

Gaara nodded his head and said, "Sorry it is the formalities that the other Kage's expect, and I keep forgetting how you are." He turned to his guard and motioned them to wait outside; he then closed the door behind him.

"You know Gaara, I could get upset by that." Naruto said as he sat down again and waved Gaara to the seat across from him. "All of these years we've been allies, friends even and you still don't know me?" he asked in mock hurt.

Gaara smirked for a moment and then his face grew a bit more solemn, "How is Hinata-sama? I had heard what happened, and on behalf of Suna I wished to offer our condolences in person."

Naruto nodded his thanks, "She is doing much better, in fact her doctor said that she is ready, physically, to try again." He sighed, "So we hope for the best."

"Well I wish you the best of luck, my friend."

"Thanks, Gaara."

Gaara then got onto the business at hand, "have you heard anything from the other's?"

Naruto nodded, "the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage will all be here by tomorrow and we will have our meeting then officially."

Gaara nodded, "it is rare that all five Kage's meet at once, are you truly ok with all of us coming here?"

Naruto said, "of course, it was my idea. Also, location wise, it is the most convenient, as my village is right in the middle." He then reached into his desk with a smirk on his face, form the hidden compartment he produced a bottle and two small saucers. He poured some of the contents into each of the saucers and offered one to Gaara with a smile. "Sake? This is some of the stock that Tsunade left behind when she retired. It is very high quality."

Gaara took the sake with a look of apprehension, but said nothing as he looked at it.

Naruto laughed, "relax, I'm not trying to poison you."

Gaara said, "I'm just not much of a drinker."

Naruto nodded a bit, "same here, but I think one drink with a friend can't hurt, right?"

"I suppose," replied Gaara.

Naruto raised his cup and said, "let's consider this a toast for good luck in our upcoming meeting, and future trials."

Gaara raised his after his friend, and the two drank.

The next morning Naruto awoke with a throbbing head. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes and sat up a little woozy. 'Last time, I keep telling myself that but this is it.' He thought.

His movement disrupted Hinata, whose eyes fluttered open. She snuggled close to Naruto and said. "Good morning."

"Say's who?" Naruto asked holding his head.

Hinata giggled, "How much did you drink?"

"I'm not sure."

She looked a bit disappointed, "so you don't remember anything from last night?"

Naruto thought a bit and said, "not really, why?"

She frowned a bit, "Because, last night was amazing."

Naruto's brain was starting to catch up, "you mean we..?"

Hinata nodded.

"But are you sure you were ready?" Naruto asked, "I didn't force you or anything did I?"

"No," she responded. "And, yes I was ready. I was waiting for you to be ready."

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer, "I was ready to try again but was unsure how to bring it up. So I suppose I am happy I drank and also not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, "I am happy I did because now we both know that we can move on. At the same time I am not because I don't remember what was likely a great time."

Hinata nodded, "yes, I suppose."

Naruto rubbed his temples, "What time is it?"

Hinata looked at the clock, "8 am."

He sighed, "Good, I thought I overslept. The others should be here within a couple hours the meeting is set for noon." He got up from bed, "I need to bathe and some food, I hope this hangover is gone in time for the meeting."

Hinata got up and reached for her robe, "I can get breakfast for you."

Naruto waved his hand, "it's ok Hinata-chan, I can get it myself."

She smiled and shook her head, "no offence Naruto-kun, but all you know how to cook is instant ramen, and you're going to need an actual, decent meal."

Naruto shook his head and put on a mock face of hurt, "aw, Hinata, why do you have to be so mean?"

Naruto had finished his bath and after eating breakfast his energy was starting to return. "Thanks Hinata, that was great."

She blushed a bit at his compliment when there was a knock at his door.

Naruto went and answered to find Shikamaru, who said "Naruto, we have spotted the Raikage's party approaching the village and, troublesome that it is, it might be best if you greet them on the arrival."

"Right, I'll get dressed and we will met them at the gates," Naruto said.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto, in his Hokage robes, along with Hinata and Shikamaru where heading to the main gates. When they got there, there where met by Gaara and Temari. Temari waved to them and, winked at Shikamaru who muttered something that the others didn't catch.

Gaara greeted Naruto with a bow, and as he stood strait he smirked. "So, how are you feeling today, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm fine, Kazekage-sama. And you?"

Gaara replied, "I have no complaints." He turned to Hinata, "and, how are you today?"

"I am well, Gaara-sama, thank you." Hinata bowed.

Naruto interrupted, "hey, Gaara, can we drop the formalities? I always have trouble with that."

"Sorry, Naruto. But the others will expected so I think it best to get into that habit for this meeting." Gaara replied.

Naruto nodded and said, "yeah I guess."

Temari laughed, "surprising, Naruto-sama. You have a very proper wife and yet nothing seems to rub off on you."

Gaara and Temari left to go to the meeting room, and Naruto was left to greet the other Kage's with Shikamaru and Hinata. The expected party soon was visible on the path to the main gate. The Raikage, flanked by his advisors and several guards walked slowly toward Konoha.

All of the people there bowed to the other party.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for inviting me to your village" said the tall thin man in white and yellow robes."

"And allow me to thank you for accepting my invitation, Raikage-sama." Naruto replied, "I hope that the trip was pleasant and that there was no inconvenience."

"No, no problem at all." The Raikage said, "There are certain things that require face-to-face talk. And as professional are your delegate, Kawazu, is this is one of those times."

The man turned to Hinata, "and this must be your wife?" He bowed to Hinata who returned it, slightly nervous.

Naruto noticed the uncomfortable air around his wife and remembered what Neji had said about the troubles the Hyuuga had with the hidden cloud, Naruto said to the man, Raikage-sama, if you would like you can go to the meeting room. Kazekage Gaara is already there."

The Raikage glanced from Naruto to Hinata, then back to Naruto. "My apologies, I seem to have upset your wife." He spoke then to Hinata. "I wish to offer my apologies for the past actions of my village and predecessor. I wish you and your village no harm." He said bowing once again, then to Naruto "I would like to go to the meeting room, thank you."

Naruto motioned to a Chunin who came up to the group, he said to the Chunin "please escort the Raikage to the meeting room."

They met and greeted the other Kage's with almost no unpleasantness, there was an awkward moment with the Tsuchikage, when his eyes glossed over on shaking Naruto's hand. Naruto noticed this and considered it a compliment as he must have reminded the man of his father.

The five of them where sitting around the circular table that had been set up in the meeting room of Hokage tower. Naruto started off the meeting, "firstly I want to thank you all for making the journey here. Hopefully we can work through the issues that we are facing together."

The other four nodded in response and Naruto continued, "now, onto business. You are all aware of why I requested you here. My sources say that we need to make sure that all of the bodies that the animal spirits are destroyed. They need to be able to pass on and be reborn as what they are meant to be."

The Mizukage interjected, "what do you mean by that, Hokage-sama? You want these demons to be reborn?"

"Not at all, Mizukage-sama," said Naruto. "I don't want demons to be reborn, obviously it would be preferable to have no demons in this world. What I am saying is that, these creatures are not demons, they are animal spirits. They will be reborn whether we want it or not. That is they way that they work, they cannot be killed." Naruto paused, and there was no interruption. "That being said, it was humans that corrupted them into what we see as demons. We corrupted them, by using them as weapons, by attacking them because we fear them. It is in doing that, that we create demons."

They all listened intently, and then the Raikage spoke. "Hokage-sama, what is it that you are suggesting?"

Naruto addressed the others again, "what we need to do is make sure that when they are reborn, they are not used to make Jinchuriki, that they are not hunted. Simply put that they are left alone and not provoked."

The Tsuchikage spoke up, "are you telling us what to do? I have been a Kage since before you where born, where do you get the audacity to tell us how to run our lives?"

Naruto slammed his hand on the table to quiet the man but he continued calmly. "I am not telling you anything on how to run your lives or villages. I am not criticizing what anyone did in the past or saying what should be done in the future. You run your village how you see fit and I will run mine. All I am saying is that we cannot continue in this way with the spirits, with things we don't understand and will never understand." He sighed, "Now, Tsuchikage-sama, none of my information indicates that hidden stone has ever participated in the creation of a Jinchuriki, so what is your real objection?"

The man address said nothing, but Gaara understood.

"It is because we are young, is it not Tsuchikage-sama?" Gaara asked. "you feel us to be inexperienced." It was not a question.

"I am offering an alliance," said Naruto. "We will all be able to keep our secrets concerning the village, but when it comes to the spirits we must be open. If we continue using them in the way we have it could lead to the end of the world as we know it. That Akatsuki almost saw to that."

He looked around the room, the others looked to be considering this. He then said, "I don't need an answer this second, we can reconvene in the morning if you would like to get some fresh air and time to think."

The others agreed and the left the meeting for the day.

Naruto was in his office with Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari later that day. "what do you guys think?"

Gaara spoke first, "it will be tricky, after all, not once, ever has every Kage unanimously agreed on a single issue."

Shikamaru and Temari nodded at this.

"Well that sucks," Naruto said. "Still, this would be the issue then right? After all we need to stay positive for what needs to be done."

"Troublesome, but we will continue on even without all of their support," Shikamaru said.

Temari said, "True, but it will be easier with their support."

"I know," said Naruto. "But I said all I could, it is up to them. Truth be told the only one that concerns me is the Tsuchikage, he seems to despise us for our age."

Gaara said, "then he is an old fool."

Naruto shook his head, "it is not just that, I think he is uncomfortable around me. Because of what I am, and who my father was." He sighed, "old minds are the hardest the change, after all, Sarutobi was one of the most stubborn old men I ever knew, but he was great for it."

Authors note: hope you liked, please review


	7. Chapter 7

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Seven

The next morning they continued the meeting. Having had some time to rest and think over the prospects facing them they where slightly more pleasant.

"Thanks again for considering this. The fact that you are still here says quite a bit." Naruto said to his fellow Kage's.

The others nodded excepting the Tsuchikage, who just sat listening.

Naruto spoke to the older man directly. "Tsuchikage-sama, last night I did not mean to insinuate other ways to run your village. I understand that your village is your business and I will not ever interfere in that, I promise that."

"I see," said the old man. "well, I thank you for your consideration, Hokage-sama. And after thinking about it I have decided that I will offer my support in this campaign of yours."

"Thanks," said Naruto with a smile on his face. "that means a lot, and I hope that eventually we can work together on other things. We may be facing a severe trial but I see this as an opportunity to bring our five villages together, working together to give our children a good future."

The others nodded their agreement and the Tsuchikage spoke again. "I'm sorry but I was not finished." He sighed as though he was doing something unpleasant, "I was thinking about what you said. When you said that if I knew anything about the demons that might help. Well I have some things to tell all of you."

It was two weeks after the Kage meeting was concluded. The others left for their villages after agreeing to leave the animal spirits alone whenever they should resurface.

Naruto had told the Mizukage to keep an eye out for the three-tailed turtle, Sanbi, due to that fact that hidden mist is surrounded by water and it seemed likely that it might make a home for itself there. The Mizukage assured him that his village had not used one of them in a sealing before.

He had told the Raikage to be wary of the two-tailed cat, Nibi. Judging by how Shukaku had acted with Suna, it reasoned well that Nibi might act in a similar way.

The Tsuchikage took more convincing, after a while it became clear that the stone village also never had created a Jinchuriki. The older Kage was distrusting of Naruto simply due to the fact that Naruto was, in his eyes, his own father. Everything about the young Hokage reminded the Tsuchikage of an old foe in the original yellow flash.

The man did have some information on the spirits though. While he swore that they never sealed one they did research all they could since they found that the hidden leaf village had produced its own Jinchuriki. Twenty years ago they found information that the other villages all seemed to have one with the exception of hidden mist. At that point they sought the demons out in order to find one that might help them against their one time foe, Konoha.

Naruto was contemplating that the Tsuchikage told him. He had information on 3 of the elusive spirits forms. He now knew what the most of them once where.

They knew the forms of the Five-tailed, the Seven-tailed, and the Eight-tailed spirits. The five-tailed form was that of a dog, it's name is Gobi no Houkou. It was rumored that the spirit was territorial and fierce, the location was unknown but it seemed likely that it would return to where it was taken from by the Akatsuki.

The seven-tailed name is Shichibi no Kaku and form was a badger, not much else was found information wise on this one and also they only had the name and form of the Eight-tailed, which name is Hachibi no Hachimata the snake.

Naruto thanked the Tsuchikage for the shared information and offered his support and alliance if ever needed. Hoping that this trial might help to bring about a time of peace between the villages.

Naruto was sitting in his office reading through rumored sighting reports. There was a large map of the country and outlaying regions spread out on a table to the right of his desk. The map was marked heavily with X-marks and circles, in different shades of ink.

Shikamaru was sitting at that table pouring over the map and the reports that he had received from the other villages. "You know, Naruto. We are running out of places on this map where they can be hiding."

Naruto looked over at the map, and his eyes narrowed at it. He then looked back at his notes and reports, "Where are you?" he muttered mostly to himself.

They continued on in this vain for a while, well into the day while Naruto had his clones taking care of all of the other paperwork and mission assignments.

Before the end of the day there was a message received by messenger bird from the hidden cloud village. Naruto unrolled the scroll and read it through quickly. He then gave a booming laugh that caused Shikamaru to jump and his clones to glare at him.

"What? What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto still chuckling handed the scroll to his chief strategist. As he read it his expression grew more and more disbelieving. "Wow, I can hardly believe it, this makes our job a bit easier though."

"Yeah, the Raikage's men have found and dispatched the Nibi container," Naruto smiled. His face turned serious, "but we need to confirm this." With that he bit into his thumb and went through the seals needed and summoned a small toad. "Gamaicihi, I have to have you bring a message to Kawazu, ok?"

"Sure thing boss," replied the frog.

Naruto took and empty scroll and wrote instructions to Kawazu, putting the scroll into the small pouch the frog had slung on its back, Gamaicihi disappeared. Turning to Shikamaru he said, "I guess we will wait until he gets back to me before marking that one off the list, ok?"

"Yeah, I got it," Said Shikamaru.

Naruto stretched and looked over at his clones, who where just finishing with the filing. He dispelled the clones and turned back to his friend. "I think that we can call it a day. Same time tomorrow?"

Shikamaru nodded and sealed the info that was spread out over his table, then turning to Naruto, "Yeah see ya tomorrow."

Naruto left the office and headed first to the ramen stand before heading home.

"Hey old man, bowl of pork ramen."

The elderly man turned to his favorite customer, "Hello there, Hokage-sama." He did a slight bow.

Naruto gave a look of mock outrage, "you don't have to do that old man," as this was a common occurrence between the two.

Naruto quickly ate his bowl and sighed contently, "That really hit the spot."

The owner asked, "You really think so, Naruto?"

"Of course! Nothing beats your ramen, old man."

"I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun," Said Ayame from the back. "But just so you know father was not the one who made it this time."

"Huh?" said Naruto.

"Naruto," started the owner. "Ayame made it this time."

"Really, well then I guess good abilities can be passed down to children then huh?" said Naruto smiling. "but why have Ayame-chan prepare the food?"

"Naruto," said the old man. "I have enjoyed serving you your ramen all these years. You are a good kid." He smiled fondly. "But I'm old, kid. I can't keep up with work anymore, so I decided to retire. Before doing so we needed to make sure that our favorite customer would still be happy with a new cook."

Naruto just sat there, silent for a moment. Then he finally smiled. "well I am happy that I contributed my share to your retirement fund." He sighed, "I'll miss you old man, people may think that you are just a food vendor, but I know different. Thanks for all the good ramen over the years. And the listening ear whenever I needed it. You have no idea how much you helped me out in my life." Naruto reached over to shake his hand, "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, kid. And good luck with every thing. I'm sure that I'll see you around." The old owner went to the back. "One more then," he said to Naruto. "I'm going to fix up one last bowl of my special for you, one the house."

Naruto grinned, "Wow, thanks a lot old man."

Naruto looked outside, after he finished that bowl, and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Well thanks for every thing, old man. But I got to be getting home."

The owner smiled and waved to him, and his daughter called out, "tell Hinata-chan hello for us."

"Will do, and thanks for the food."

Hinata was in the hospital, in the room Sakura was examining her. Hinata had been feeling ill and needed to be checked out.

When Sakura was done she looked up at her friend. "Well Hinata, there is a reason that you are ill. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Hinata was not surprised but instead she smiled. "I thought so, I wanted to be sure before I got my hopes up again."

Sakura smiled at her, "I'll want to see you in a couple weeks. It is still to soon to tell the gender but it seems normal at this stage."

"Thank you Sakura-san, it goes without saying but I would prefer to keep this quiet for now, ok?" said Hinata.

The medic-nin nodded sadly, "I understand, after all since before…" She then brightened, "well I'm sure Naruto will be happy."

Hinata said, "Yeah I know he will be."

Naruto got home and did not feel his wife's presence anywhere in the house. He figured that she must be out with friends or her family's home. He went to their bedroom and putting his robes in with the laundry wrapped a towel around his waist.

He made his way to the back yard where he would soak in the private onsen.

As he relaxed, there where many thoughts going through his head. He tried to empty it, which proved easy when he was a kid, but now was a difficult task to do.

Some time after he was soaking he felt someone entering the house. Figuring it to be Hinata he stayed where he was.

And soon Hinata did walk out of the back door and over to Naruto soaking. Naruto smiled as he looked up at her standing behind him. "Hey Hinata-chan, come on waters always good," he smiled.

She smiled and agreed, and then walked back to the house to come back 5 minutes later wrapped in a towel.

The two of them sat in the water. Naruto had his arm around her and he was almost asleep.

Hinata saw this and thought that she better tell him soon. After all he deserves to know. "Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you."

He woke a bit, "Hmm?" he mumbled groggily. He became more alert and looked down and the said, "why didn't you tell me?"

"W-What do you mean Naruto?"

He held his hands up, they where water logged and wrinkly, "I almost fell asleep here, man that would have sucked if I really did."

Hinata blushed and smiled a bit as he got up to towel him self off. She said "Naruto I went and saw Sakura today and I found something out I have to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asked as her wrapped a towel around his waist again.

"Well," she started, "I'm pregnant."

Naruto froze. She was waiting for a response but after a moment he made none. He stood there with his back still to her. "Naruto-kun?"

He slowly turned back to her to see her standing there with a wrapped in a towel. He had an odd look on his face, she could not place what it meant. "What was that?" he asked simply.

"I-I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide and a smile formed on his face, "r-really?"

She nodded quietly.

He quickly took her into his arms, "that's great news, Hinata-chan." His face grew concerned, "do you think it best if we kept this quiet this time?"

She nodded, "yeah I was thinking the same thing. But we should tell our closest friends, my family as well."

"Yeah," he said as the two of them walked back into the house.

Authors note: Please review I will try to update as soon as I can but I am going on a small vacation so next update may not come until late next week

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Ok I'm back, thanks for waiting I hope it wasn't too long after all it was only a week. That being said, I will be continuing this story on a weekly basis, look for a new chapter on Wendsdays. Sorry but for some reason it is taking me longer to write a chapter than when I first started, and I hope that you all agree with Quality over Quantity.

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Eight

He stood there panting, he was so exhausted but pleased with himself. "I did it, I finally did it."

Another man sat there smiling. There where scrolls and notes laid out before him. "I knew you could learn it, that you could figure it out. You seem to have picked up your fathers knack for seals."

The first man sat down in front of his sempai. "Naruto-sempei, are you sure it was ok for me to learn that technique? I mean it is your family's ability."

Naruto chuckled. "Kawazu that technique can be passed on. It may take a while but it can be learned." He paused a bit, "and trust me it will come in handy in the future."

Kawazu woke up. He blearily opened his eyes and looked around the inn he was staying at. 'Why am I dreaming of that?' he wondered.

He got out of bed and decided it was a good time to bathe. Making his way to the shower there was a poof of smoke in his room, and when it cleared in its wake sat a small orange frog.

"Hey boss, the other boss has a message for you." The frog said.

Kawazu bent down to the frog and undid the clasp on the pouch that the frog had slung on its back. Reaching in, he pulled out a small scroll. He unfurled the scroll and read through the instructions. "Wow, I hope that they really did slay that on. It looks like I need to set off, I am about two weeks of travel from that village." He said mostly to himself.

The frog responded, "Yeah I guess so. Say boss, you got any snacks?"

Kawazu chuckled, "yeah I have some chips in my bag. Help yourself, I'm about to take a shower."

"Cool thanks."

A week later back in Konoha, Naruto was pacing. He had a look of concentration on his face and was seemingly contemplating something very important. Finally he threw his hands into the air, exasperated. "Well, I'm at a loss. I can't think of anything at all."

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "Perhaps it is too soon, after all, we don't even know what it will be. It is too soon to tell."

"I know, but still I hope that we can figure it out, you know?" he sighed. "I want to have a couple options but there can be only one choice."

She smiled, "it may prove to be a difficult choice, Naruto-kun. But I'm sure that we can make it."

Naruto smiled back, "Yeah I know." He looked around a bit the asked, "so what do we have so far, Hinata-chan?"

She quickly consulted a list. "Well if it's a boy we have, Mikoto and Naito. And if a girl it would be Karei or Kyoui."

Naruto nodded, "well I guess it's true that we have some time before we have to be sure right?"

"Yes."

He leaned back on the couch and Hinata joined him. He stroked her hair as her head lay on his shoulder. "So," he started "what did the girls say when you told them?"

She smiled, "They where happy for us," he face grew a bit sad "and of course promised to keep it quite this time."

"Yeah so did the guys," Naruto said sadly. "I wish I could know if it would be ok to let everyone know." He sighed, "This must be how my father felt, only worse."

Hinata looked up at him, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that, he had to worry about enemies, and me growing up with the treat of his foes always around me." He paused, "but he would only worry about those out of Konoha, I worry about those in the village." He noticed that Hinata had a tear rolling down her cheek and quickly said, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to pass my worries to you."

"I know but still, to have to keep it quiet it can get to be too much sometimes." She said.

"I'm sorry."

She looked confused, "For what?"

"It is because I am the father. It is my fa.."

"Don't you dare," she said so forcefully that Naruto was taken aback. "Don't you dare blame your self. I love you, and being with you is all I could hope for. As long as we are together and strong then I can deal with anything."

He smiled, "thanks Hinata-chan, I guess it was a rare moment of weakness."

There was a knock at the door and Naruto stood, walked to door and opened it to find Haishi. "Hello Haishi-sama, who are you today?"

"Very well Hokage-sama, thank you. I was needing to speak with you two." He said noticing his daughter standing behind Naruto.

Naruto waved his father-in-law into the house, "Come on in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be fine, thank you."

Hinata and Haishi sat at the low table while Naruto went to the kitchen, he returned a few moments later with three cups. Placing them on the table he sat as well.

Haishi said, "You know, you could get a servant to help around here. After all things will get more difficult as Hinata gets further along."

Naruto shook his head, "Blunt as always, huh Haishi-sama? No the problem with a servant is that we want to keep this pregnancy quiet this time and I don't know if it would be wise to hire someone to do so, not knowing if they can be trusted." Haishi nodded and Naruto continued on, "besides, if more help is needed I can always do this."

He formed his signature sign and a clone appeared in a poof of smoke next to him. "Hey, could you go get some sugar for my tea?"

"Yeah, sure." said the shadow clone."

Naruto grinned at Haishi, "they can be a bit snippy, but they are helpful. Plus I know that they would never turn on me or Hinata."

Haishi looked a bit taken aback, "you use an A-rank forbidden jutsu to do chores?"

"Well, to be fair," Naruto started. "They do make my life easier. And it's only forbidden due to the strain they cause on anyone with over use, both mental and physical. As for me, I am really to only one that can withstand those effects due to my uh, 'Guest.'

Haishi stared for a moment and the clone came back gave Naruto the sugar and disappeared. "Interesting," He said simply. He then seemed to come to himself, "well the reason that I came over to your home is that I wish to know what you plan to do no that Hinata is once again pregnant."

Naruto looked at Hinata and then to her father. "I'm sorry, but I am not sure what you mean, sir."

Haishi looked uncomfortable, as though steeling himself for something unpleasant. "I mean for protection." He took a breath, "based on what happened last time, I feel it prudent to ensure it does not happen again."

Hinata looked close to tears and Naruto put his hand on her arm, reassuringly. He shot a very small glare at Haishi. "Thank you, Haishi for upsetting her," He said sarcastically. "We have thought about it and feel it would be wise to keep the rest of the village, aside for a select few, in the dark about this for now."

Hinata was calming down and her father relaxed a bit. "I am sorry if I spoke to harshly. I was simply concerned."

Hinata wiped her eyes, "It is ok, father. It may take sometime getting over it."

Haishi nodded, "I understand. It must be hard to deal with. But onto the reason I am here, while keeping it from the villagers and others may be best for now, what are you going to do once she is clearly visible as with child?"

Naruto had no good answer to this. He shrugged and said, "I'm not really sure. I don't want her to not leave the house for that time but I cant really think of anything else."

Haishi asked, "What about bodyguards?"

Hinata spoke up, "you two make it sound as though I can't take care of myself." She sounded a bit irritated.

Naruto waved his hands franticly, "I never meant to imply that, Hinata-chan, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" she asked.

Haishi continued for him, "while your are now capable, given a few months adding too much strain might be hazardous to both yours and the baby's health." Haishi grew almost depressed looking, "After all that is what happened to your mother."

Hinata faltered, "I see."

Haishi continued, "Both my self and your husband here," he said motioning to Naruto. "We want what is best for you and the child."

Naruto nodded his agreement, "the way that you say it, Haishi-sama, bodyguards seem to be the best option. But I can't just assign a couple of anbu to Hinata, and there are two reasons for this. The first being, to others it would seem I am doing it for personal reasons. The second is that I still don't know who I can completely trust, there are only two anbu members that I have 100 faith in."

Haishi completed it for him, "Kakashi and Sai, right?" Naruto nodded and Haishi went on, "then allow me to offer two of my own personal guard as her bodyguards. I can assure you, Naruto-sama that they would be loyal."

Naruto nodded, "I guess that would be ok." He paused and looked at Hinata, "but it is entirely up to you Hinata-chan."

Hinata seemed to think about it for a moment, "very well, I seem to have no choice."

Naruto was in his office working over possible locations the spirits may have settled with Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I'm wondering something, Naruto." He said.

Naruto looked up from his work, "Hmm? What's up Shikamaru?"

"Why is it taking so long for Kawazu to get back to us with confirmation that the Mizukage's men dispatched the Three-tails?"

Naruto thought a moment, "well we don't know where he was at the time, it may be taking some time for him to get to that village."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well," he started, "I've seen what Kawazu can do. He uses the frog summoning and they can transport himself almost instantly to a place far away."

Naruto considered this, "You know that is a fair point, the way that it works only Kawazu can do it. The contract that I signed over to him was for uses with the frogs." He sighed, "I can still summon them but I can't use it like that."

"But you have used it," Shikamaru interjected. "when the one-tailed attacked Suna, you traveled that way."

Naruto shook his head, "I guess that I should explain how it works. The frogs can transport themselves, small objects, and the one that they consider the frog-sage. I didn't send myself, I sent a shadow clone. My clones are similar to me in looks and actions, but they are essentially empty. They have form and substance but no real life. They are pretty much objects and weapons."

"But that still does not explain why Kawazu didn't just send himself there." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, you're right, it's almost as if he.." Naruto's face had a look of dawning comprehension. "he must have not set up an entry point."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto explained, "The other side of the problem is that in order to, for lack of a better word, 'teleport' himself, he needs to have been there before and set up an entry point. The entry point is somewhat similar to the seals on my tri-pronged Kunai. It is there to make sure that he ends up where he should be. Kawazu himself is pretty much a living entry point, the frogs will always know where to find him."

"Okay that makes sense I guess." Shikamaru said.

Naruto chuckled, "you know, Shikamaru, I thought you where smart. You should have figured it out before me."

"How do you expect me to figure something out when I have absolutely no information as to what is going on. I may be intelligent, but everyone have their limits."

"Relax, man. I was just messing with you." Naruto calmed down and then started laughing again.

"What is it this time?" Shikamaru asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Kawazu must be feeling like an idiot, he already has traveled to hidden mist. He must have forgotten to set up a point when he was last there." Naruto laughed.

Many miles away Kawazu sneezed for some reason. He was still traveling and cursing his absent mindedness in forgetting to set up an entry point in Mist.

He was traveling and tired but he needed to continue, after all his Sempei needed to confirm this information.

He suddenly felt a powerful force ahead, and decided that he needed to investigate. Staying downwind and suppressing his own power, in case this was another animal spirit, he made his way toward it. Consulting his map he found his location and marked it.

He found himself looking over a ridge down at a nude man. This man seemed to be acting in a very animalistic manner. It was creating a shelter, almost a burrow for itself. It was using its hands and tools but Kawazu could tell it was just getting used to the body it was imprisoned in.

'This is very clearly a spirit,' he thought. 'but which one?' He moved away form the beast, slowly very carefully not to bring any attention to him self. He sat down in wooded area and ran the possibilities though his head.

'Ok it is obviously not the one-tail, the nine-tail, or the four-tail. I don't think it to be the three-tail, as the Mizukage said they killed it and that one there was not acting very turtle like. Cats don't burrow as far I know. What's left? What kind of animal might create a home life that?' he thought about it some more and came to a realization. 'ok it can be one of the two. It is either the seven-tail badger or the Six-tail, which I know nothing about. The dog five-tailed doesn't seem likely, same for the eight tailed snake due to the way it is acting.'

He was moving again farther from the spirit, still thinking. 'Well if it is the Seven or Six then I need help. If the tail determines their power, I almost died to the Four-tailed. I will stand no chance on this one.

He finally got far enough away to use some techniques without it being felt by anyone. He did not want the spirit to attack but he wanted to make sure it was still there when he can back with help. He pulled the scroll off of his back and unrolled a bit of it placing it onto the ground her ran through a series of hand signs and the seal that was on the paper glowed a bit. Before faded from the paper, lifting the paper it was still glowing slightly on the ground before that glow faded as well, "Well, now I can get back here. I can dispel it afterwards," he said to himself."

He then bit into his thumb, drawing blood he went though another line of hand signs and put his hand to the ground. With a burst of smoke sat a small dog-sized frog. He said to it, "I need you to take me to Konoha, the Hokage office."

The frog nodded his understanding, and Kawazu transformed himself into a small scroll. The frog wrapped his tongue around it, and swallowing it, it disappeared.

Authors note: I hope you liked it please review


	9. Chapter 9

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Nine

There where four men in the office looking over the map that Kawazu marked with the location of the animal spirit that he found.

"It seems to be a two day travel for a group," said Naruto. "What's to stop the spirit from leaving before Kawazu and a party get back there? I think that Kawazu should go back via his summons and then I'll go there in a second with Hiraishin, and we can defeat it now."

Shikamaru shook his head, "did you not listen to what Kawazu said?" he asked Naruto. "The spirit is making a dwelling for itself; it seems to have chosen this spot for a home. It is not going anywhere, and if it does it will be back soon."

Sasuke spoke up, "and as Hokage, you can't just go one missions anymore."

"Damn it, why are you bastards making this hard?" Naruto complained. "This isn't just any mission; this is dealing with a powerful entity, which is not going to go quietly."

"Why are you so eager to go into battle?" asked Shikamaru. "You need to stay here and, as troublesome as it is, do your job."

Sasuke smirked, "or are you getting antsy?"

Naruto glared at his friends, "alright fine, I'm antsy ok? I haven't been able to do a mission since I became Hokage. It gets boring after a while." He sighed, "I know this is going to sound selfish but, this is supposed to be my legacy and I'm barely doing anything."

"Why are we arguing about this?" asked Kawazu. "Sempai, your friends are right. You cannot leave for this just now. And trust me the spirit isn't going far from its home."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, be that way." He reached into his robes and hooked a tri-pronged kunai, pulling it out tossed it to Sasuke. "You will go with Kawazu, Sasuke. If there is any trouble and you need help fast toss that, I'll be there." He turned to the door of the office and yelled, "Washi."

A Chunin guard entered the office, bowing he said "yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Go to the hospital, escort Haruno Sakura back here." Naruto said tiredly.

The guard bowed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "why Sakura? Naruto you know that Kawazu and I should be able to handle it."

Shikamaru smirked, "actually Sasuke, we don't know that. You will be dealing with an unknown force. You saw how injured Kawazu was after he beat the Four-tailed. What if this is the Eight-tailed?"

Kawazu spoke up, "I wasn't that bad, the medics healed me and after a couple days I was good as new."

Naruto continued for Shikamaru, "be that as it may, you could need a medic there. Who better to send than Sakura?" he smiled, "after all you three are considered the three Sanin now. As upset as I am that my job keeps me from going, you three should at least have one mission together."

Sasuke and Kawazu both nodded, and there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Naruto.

The Chunin guard entered followed by Sakura, "Hokage-sama" the guard said. "Lady-Sakura as requested."

Naruto waved his thanks to the guard, who left closing the door. Sakura came over to them, she winked at Sasuke who smiled despite himself but still rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a mission for you. Actually it is for you, Sasuke, and Kawazu." Naruto replied. He motioned over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru started, "Sakura, the three of you will be leaving for a mission to destroy one of the containers." He pointed at the place on the map that Kawazu marked. "It is two days travel to here, so pack accordingly."

Sakura nodded, "so you found another one Kawazu," she said. "Do we know which it is?"

Naruto shook his head, "no we don't. I am sending the three of you, as you should be enough for it. We need you as you are the best medic-nin in the village since Tsunade." At this Sakura blushed, "and can't be too prepared right?" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Kawazu will be squad leader for this one."

Kawazu nodded, while Sasuke looked indifferent. Sakura spoke up, "why Kawazu, if I can ask?"

Naruto looked at her a brief look of confusion on his face, "what do you mean, why Kawazu? He is the most experienced one for this mission. He was the one who found it after all. He also has defeated two of them so far, one of those two was single handed."

They nodded and left the room. Shikamaru and Naruto remained. Shikamaru sighed, you actually are upset that you don't get to face it aren't you?" he asked disbelieving.

Naruto laughed, "a bit, yeah. I wanna test my self against at least one of them."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Sometimes I think that I will never understand you. Who would actually want to face an unknown power?"

"You're telling me that you wouldn't want to see what they can do?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no," Shikamaru said. "That kind of risky thing can seriously put a damper on the rest of my life."

Naruto laughed a bit, knowing exactly what Shikamaru would like to do with the rest of his life. "So, Shikamaru, you been in touch with Temari?"

He shook his head, "whatever."

The party was traveling for a day when they decided to make camp for the night. The three of them sat silently, eating rations around the fire that they had built for warmth.

Sakura broke the silence. "So, Kawazu, I have to say something."

He looked up and swallowed the food he was chewing, "What is it?"

Sakura looked apprehensive, "well, I know Naruto trusts you but we have no real idea who you are."

Sasuke looked up, a bit interested. Kawazu however frowned, "is Naruto-Sempei's word not good enough?"

"No it's not that," Sakura said. "It is just that we where curious."

"Speak for yourself, Sakura," Sasuke said. "Everyone is allowed their secrets, if Kawazu feels it necessary, he would have told us. As he has not, I'm sure it does not concern us."

Sakura nodded, subdued. Kawazu looked over to Sasuke as he spoke then back to Sakura. He shrugged and continued to eat his food.

As he finished he sighed and spoke again, "what do you want to know?"

Sakura's head jerked up, "what, really?"

He nodded, "Naruto trusts you two. I guess it can't hurt to tell you a bit about myself." He smiled a bit, "after all it's like Naruto said, we are the three Sanin now, right?"

"That's one of the things I wanted to know," she said. "I know why Naruto didn't want the title of 'Toad Sage', but how did he determine that you would be the one to take it?"

Kawazu thought about it a moment, "I guess that you would call it destiny. It is because of my father that I was the only other that would have even been considered by the summon elders."

"Your father?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked, "I thought so."

Both of the others looked at Sasuke, "what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked over at Kawazu, "I've only seen him a couple of times, but I thought that you looked familiar."

Sakura looked confused and Kawazu looked startled for a moment. He then laughed, "I should have figured that some people would have figured it out."

Sakura stared at Kawazu then looked back to Sasuke, "what do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her disbelieving, "come on Sakura, I thought you where smarter than that. Who could his father possibly have been that would destine him to be the true Toad Sage?"

Realization crossed her face, "You don't mean, that your father?" she started.

"Yeah," Kawazu said. "My father was Jiraiya, the original Sanin and Sage."

"I had no idea that Jiraiya-sama had a child," she said in shock.

"Yes, not many people do," Kawazu stated. "In fact there are only a few that do. Naruto, of course, The Lady Tsunade, and Naruto's wife, Hinata. And now you two, I would greatly appreciate it is you kept this to your selves as well."

The other two nodded, Sasuke spoke, "if I can offer some advice?"

Kawazu looked up at him, "yes?"

Sasuke smirked again, "I might not have figured it out if you didn't look like him. The fact that you dress the same way that he did also does not help your cause."

Kawazu smiled, "I suppose not but, I like it this way."

"Wait," said Sakura. "If Jiraiya-sama was your father, then what of your mother?"

"Her name was Mugen," he said. "My father met her in his travels, they grew close. She pretty much raised me on her own, but he would show up every now and then." He sighed, "I think that I used to hate him a little for what he did, how he was rarely around. But understanding now what his mission in life required him to do, I respect him for the time he was able to give us. He would show up every now and then and he taught me a few things."

Kawazu grew silent, Sakura asked. "Where is your mother now?"

Kawazu looked into the fire and didn't answer for a while, finally he said, "She died."

Sakura stared for a bit then mastering herself, "I'm so sorry, Kawazu."

He shook his head, "don't worry about it. She died years ago, after she heard what happened to my father she kind of lost her will to go on. She held on for a while to take care of me but in the end she moved on." He got quiet again, still looking into the fire. "I think that is why I hated him a little, that is what he did to her, what he did to me. But that was years ago, shortly after that Naruto-Sempai found me and gave my life meaning again."

The other two said nothing just sat there for a while, finally Sasuke spoke. "Well you two get some sleep; we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. I'll take first watch."

Naruto was heading home. It was a long day, and he needed to get some sleep. He was still a little upset that he was unable to go on this mission with them. 'Maybe being Hokage isn't all it's cracked up to be', he thought to himself.

He got home expecting some peace and quiet, maybe to talk a little with Hinata, soak a bit in his hot spring and sleep.

What he was not expecting was the wall of sound that hit him as he opened the door.

In the main room sat Hinata quiet and a bit of a blush on her face. Surrounding her was Ino, Tenten and Hanabi. All talking loudly and animatedly, this was apparently girls' night. The group spotted and greeted Naruto as he entered.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Ino shouted out, slurring a bit.

Hanabi simply nodded to him and Tenten waved. Hinata had a look on her face that clearly said, 'sorry about this.'

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked.

Tenten spoke up, "we where planning a bit of a party for Hinata, a baby shower sometime."

Naruto cocked his head curious, "you are planning a party for someone with that person?"

"Well it's not a surprise party, Naruto-sama" said Hanabi.

"Yeah Naruto," shot Ino. "By the way do you know where Sakura is? We could use her here."

Naruto ran his hand though his hair, "I had to send her on a mission, she should be back before the week is though." He sighed, "You know I was looking forward to some quiet time, could you maybe continue this some other time? Maybe when Sakura-chan comes back?"

Ino stumbled over to Naruto. Standing right in front of him poked him it the chest, "what are we bothering you?"

Naruto grabbed her hand before she could do it again and pushed her hand away, "Yeah a little bit."

She looked a bit offended, but Naruto didn't worry. She probably wouldn't remember this anyway. "Well, sorry." She said, "I guess we will be leaving."

After the girls left, Naruto was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Hinata walking in and lay next to him. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun. They kind of invited them selves over."

Naruto shook his head, "no it's alright. I'm sorry for the way I acted; I've been having a bad day."

Hinata pulled close to him, "anything you want to talk about?"

Naruto was silent for a bit thinking. "Yes, no, I don't know. It's just that since I became Hokage I've been getting the feeling that it is not all I thought it would be."

Hinata listened quietly as Naruto continued. "It's just all I've been doing has been paperwork, organizing missions, and meetings. I'm not out there anymore; I'm not out there protecting people and defeating bad guys. Hell I'm barely defending my own village."

"But you are defending the village," Hinata said. "You are holding this village up. You are working to draw the other nations together."

Naruto sighed, "Still there was an issue today that got me thinking. Shikamaru, my advisor for crying out loud, refused to left me go on a mission, him and Sasuke-teme. They gave me some crap about 'how the Hokage doesn't just do missions.' That got me thinking, thinks where much simpler when I was just following orders. Maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard to be Hokage."

"You stop that right now," Hinata snapped leaving Naruto silent in shock that she pretty much yelled. "You, not try hard? That's a laugh." He voice softened, "Naruto-kun, it is because you try hard that is what makes you, you. That is what drew me to you in the first place. You never give up; you always strive for what you want. And now look at you, you are Hokage. You have a family coming. And you are honestly going to sit there and tell me that just because something is not what you expected you would give it up?" She smiled softly and shook her head, "I know you better than that. That would never happen."

Naruto sat there for a moment, Hinata feared she overstepped. Until he started laughing. "You know Hinata-chan; I think that I am rubbing off on you too much." She smiled and he continued, "your right of course, sorry Hinata-chan. I guess we all have our depressed times. God, I'm an idiot so a few things aren't going my way. You're right, that has never stopped me before." He sighed, "Man I was almost getting as gloomy as Sasuke-teme."

It was later the next day and the party was approaching the point on the map that Kawazu found. He knew where it was located and they stayed downwind of it.

When they neared it they found the host sleeping, retreating back a bit they went over the plan. They decided to close in on it from two sides, Sasuke on one and Kawazu on the other. Sakura would stay hidden and mask her presence unless absolutely necessary for her to reveal herself. As Sasuke worked his way around the edge of the ridge that surrounded the animal's home, Kawazu sat waiting to give the signal. He had told Sasuke that he would know it when he saw it. Sakura stood back behind Kawazu in the trees also waiting.

Her eyes grew wide as Kawazu put his hand behind his back, she could see the chakra forming, as in the hand behind his back there formed a bright blue, swirling orb of Chakra, 'he knows that technique?' she asked herself.

Kawazu smiled thinking, 'alright lets see what this spirit can do.'

Authors note: please review I hope you all like.


	10. Chapter 10

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Ten

Kawazu looked through the tree line and he saw that Sasuke was in position, his sword drawn and crouched, ready to attack.

'Perfect,' Kawazu thought to himself. 'I hope that we can finish this quickly.'

Sasuke looked up and caught Kawazu's eye. They nodded simultaneously.

Kawazu swung his arm out from behind his back; he held his arm perpendicular to his body, his palm and fully formed Rasengan pointed strait at the animal host.

The blue orb fired off at a high speed, directly at the spirit. It was still attached to him by a string of blue chakra. The host finally sensed the energy surging toward him, it looked up and jumped into the air, it's body blurring for a moment, dodging the attack completely.

'He's fast,' Sasuke thought as he tracked the progress before him. Sasuke saw that the animal was distracted with Kawazu and started running a Chidori current down the edge of his blade.

The spirit host saw the two people there, thinking to itself, 'I know I felt three before. The other must be hidden.'

As the spirit was in mid air it could not dodge the next attack, Kawazu's finger twitched and the Rasengan that was past the demon changed direction suddenly and came back around.

The host's eye widened a moment, 'I can't let that thing touch the body.'

The body of the spirit was suddenly surrounded by a mass of chakra. It was forming an armor that had one long tail attached. The body made of the chakra was thin and long four legs sprouted, tipped with claws.

The tail snapped around and caught the blue orb, as it was about to hit. The tail dispelled the energy, ridding itself of the attack.

Sakura saw this and thought, 'what is it? It doesn't look like it is the Eight tailed, that should be a snake. And if going by what happens to Naruto when the cloak forms it takes on the shape of the spirit it is.'

She continued to stare at it as Sasuke jumped out, with his sword aimed at its chest. 'That shape kind of reminds me of a weasel, it might be the Six tailed. That is the only one we have no information on.'

The spirit landed and stepped out of the way before Sasuke's sword could go through its chest. The weapon did hit, however in the shoulder. It started to slow as the electrical current running down the blade numbed the creature.

One of the chakra claws grabbed the sword and pulled it out, pushing Sasuke back. The energy immediately started healing the wound. "Why are you humans attacking me?" it shouted. "Haven't you done enough?"

As it said that it shot an arm of chakra at Sasuke, the energy clipped him and sent him tumbling to the side.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered in worry.

The animal's ears perked up and he smirked, 'so that's where the other is.' It quickly jumped out of the way of another Rasengan that Kawazu had sent its way and cleared the distance to where Sakura was hiding. "Why are you hiding girl? I'm assuming that there would be a reason for you to hide. Back-up or support of some kind?"

It swung at her and Sakura jumped from the trees, barely dodging its attack. Kawazu was running over to them and they passed each other.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke, where he stood clutching his side, trying to stop the bleeding that was caused by the enemy's attack. She laid him down and began work to heal the wound.

Kawazu was facing the host body, who was looking past Kawazu to see Sakura healing her friend. "I see," it said mostly to itself. "She was hiding as she is here to heal you, perhaps I should get rid of her first."

"You stay away from her," said Kawazu. "I am your opponent now."

The spirit glared at him, "I will do what I have to do to survive. You humans attacked me without provocation. Why should I listen to you?"

As the animal spirit made to jump past the young sage, Kawazu readied another Rasengan. He fired it at his enemy with such a speed that the tail would not have the power to block it. The spirits energy began to spike and a second tail formed, but before both could focus together to block it, the blue orb hit it in the chest.

The spirit chakra was holding it back, only a little though. It managed to slow the attack down before it hit him full force in the chest. The orb managed to drive itself a bit into it and grind into the chest of the host. It's energy claws grabbed at the attack and dispelled it before too much damage could be inflicted.

Sasuke was healed and made his way over to Kawazu after he told Sakura to stay back.

Kawazu was talking to the spirit, "I am sorry for what you have gone though, but we must do this."

The animal pointed a clawed had at the two of them, "do you even know what you are doing, humans?"

Sasuke spoke, "yes, and I agree with my friend, it must be done."

The spirit laughed at them as his chest finished healing itself. "You fools obviously have no idea what you are doing, if you did you would not be trying to kill me now."

As he said that a third tail formed, "I am Rokubi no Raijuu, the six tailed spirit. Judging by how you attacked me you think yourselves strong. Have you perhaps defeated some of the others?"

"There are others that have been destroyed," said Kawazu. "There is word of the three tailed was killed and I myself have defeated the one tailed and I believe it was the four tailed."

"So you defeated Yonbi and Shukaku, congratulations, it seems that you are a worthy foe," spat the spirit. "But I will not be defeated easily I can assure you that." He thought to himself, 'they seem determined, I must not let them defeat me.'

He started to form a fourth tail when Sasuke and Kawazu attacked. The creature launched itself off of the ground and bypassing the two, made its way to Sakura.

Sasuke or Kawazu could not stop him, it was too quick. Sakura, seeing the attack coming realized that she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. She focused her chakra into her fist and plunged it into the ground in between herself and the oncoming spirit. The force of the hit sent a large chunk of ground flying up, to slow its progress.

Unfortunately, this tactic did not slow it down enough. The animal spirit broke though the earth barricade and Sakura put her hands together in what seemed to be a last ditch effort but too late. It reached the woman drove one of its tails into her gut.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled out as his teammate was run though.

Kawazu's eyes went wide then narrowed just as quickly.

Sakura coughed up blood as the beast raised her up, still skewered, and threw the girl roughly 20 feet away into the trees.

The rage that was rolling off of Sasuke was almost palpable. He made to lunge at the enemy, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

His head snapped back to see Kawazu standing there holding onto him, he had a sad look in his eyes. "Sasuke, calm down. It won't do to get angry, it will throw your performance off." He paused and then continued, "and now that we l-lost her we have to be real careful in how we handle this."

Sasuke seemed not to fully accept what Kawazu said. "I don't give a crap about that, I will help her in anyway I know how. And that way is to destroy this demon."

The animal spirit spoke up again, "Hey, human. Watch who you are calling a demon, you where the ones to attack me. I am simply did what I had to do to survive."

"Damn you, I'll be the one to kill you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" shouted Kawazu, "What the hell did I just say? If you get angry you'll get sloppy, we can't afford to do that. I know you are better than that, Sasuke. Now stand back a bit, I'm going to start this off then you will finish him."

Sasuke still glared, but he seemed a bit subdued. He nodded as he ground his teeth. "Fine, let me know what you need."

Kawazu smiled sadly, "good." He formed another Rasengan, and he held it out in front of him pointed at the spirit.

The host body shook its head, "not that again. I'll admit it is a good attack but my armor is far too strong to be penetrated by it anymore."

Kawazu said nothing and started to focus more power into the blue orb. "Sasuke, when it is about to hit him fire off a fire jutsu at the Rasengan." He whispered to his comrade so the demon could barely hear him.

Sasuke stared at him, 'what the hell will that do?' he wondered.

The blue orb started to form what looked like blades spinning around the sides of it. Kawazu shot it at the enemy. "NOW!" he yelled.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and ran through hand signs faster than even a Sharingan could follow, "Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)" His stream of fire hit the wind enhanced Rasengan.

The attack immediately erupted into a vortex of fire, the wind Rasengan feeding the power of the fire, the body of the host was trapped inside. The intensity of the flame burning thought the cloak around the body. The attack seemed to feed off of itself as Kawazu sent wind energy down the chakra sting.

When the fire finally dissipated, a charred body was lying there. The animals energy was slowed but started to flow again, healing the damages suffered.

Sasuke quickly drew his sword again, and walked over to the host body, the spirits eyes began to twitch as it was still healing itself. It's eyes opened to see Sasuke standing over him, blade pressed to its neck. "No stop, you fools don't under.."

Before it could finish Sasuke severed its head from the body. He whipped the blood from his blade and sheathed it once more. He stood there a moment then fell to his knees, sobbing.

Kawazu walked over to him, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder he said, "come on, we should retrieve her."

Sasuke nodded slowly and stood, he was tired and mentally drained. The pair walked over to the woods where the dead host had thrown Sakura. When they reached the trees they saw her lying there. Partially obscured by the splintered trees that she must have crashed through after she was thrown.

Sasuke walked over and saw that she was on her side and still. He reached over and turned her onto her back. The clothing over her stomach was torn away and bloodied. He continued to cry over her body, muttering the same words over and over. "No, not another one.

Kawazu followed and stood behind Sasuke. He was looking down on his two friends, and his eyes trailed from her face, which looked almost peaceful. He found himself looking at her exposed stomach. It was still bloodied but there was no damage there. He saw that instead of it being ripped open it had some intricate curving design, almost like a tattoo. He would had mistaken it for tattoos if it had not started fading. His eyes snapped wide, 'it's a seal,' he thought with a sudden realization.

The 'body' of Sakura began to stir, "Sasuke-kun?"

The three where back in the clearing, talking. Kawazu had asked, "what was that seal?"

Sakura was tired and she seemed drained as well. "That was a seal that Tsunade-sama taught to me. I continuously seal away, bit by bit, my chakra into the seal. When released it gives me a boost of energy and when used correctly it speeds up my cell regeneration, fixing and repairing any damages I may suffer. I had activated it right before the spirit hit me."

Sasuke said nothing, but was looking down determined to hide his red eyes from her.

Kawazu spoke again, "that kind of useful seal seems too good to be true." He paused, "pardon me for saying this but it seems that there must be some kind of drawback to its use."

Sasuke's head shot up, and her glared at Sakura. "Is that true Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "yes. You see, the cells in a body have a limited amount of times that they can split and regenerate. Once that number is used then that person dies. In forcing my cells to speed up the regeneration I have effectively shaved some time of off my life span."

Sasuke started, "How much time Sakura?"

She thought about it a moment, "if I had to guess, based on the extent of the damage I had to rebuild, I'd say that it might be about a year."

Sasuke nodded a bit still looking worried but said nothing.

Sakura smiled, "don't worry about me, Sasuke-kun. It makes me happy though, to know that you worry about me."

Sasuke looked strait at her, "of course I was worried, I thought you had died." He continued softly, "I do care about you, Sakura."

They decided to camp for the night in order to get their energy back. Sakura was, after all, still to worn out to travel back to Konoha. Before sleeping Kawazu examined the burnt body of the host. The seal was broken and the demon had passed on. He then destroyed the body after taking notes on the way that the seal was used on it.

In the morning the group went their separate ways. Sasuke and Sakura were to return to Konoha and Kawazu was to head onto the mist village to confirm the destruction of the three tailed.

"Are you sure you don't want some company, Kawazu-san?" asked Sakura.

"No I'll be fine. You two head back, let Naruto-sempei know of this. I'll see you guys in a week or so, ok?" The other two nodded and as Kawazu turned and walked away he called out, smirking. "Besides, I should probably give you two some time alone, together."

He waved to them as Sakura blushed, and Sasuke scowled, just a little bit.

Authors note: Please review; I hope you all liked this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Eleven

A week had passed since the defeat of the six-tailed spirit. The report that Sasuke and Sakura had given Naruto about the encounter was good, that the entity had been destroyed.

Naruto was still waiting for Kawazu to return from the Hidden mist village with news on the confirmation of the death of the three-tailed.

Even though that victory would bring them one step closer to correcting the mistakes of their fathers, they still had a ways to go. And there was no clue as to where to go next.

They heard from Hidden Cloud village, and the guards remained vigilant, but there was no sign of the two-tailed cat. It seemed that this spirit was not taking the same route that the one-tailed did when it attacked Suna. While it was good that the people of lightning country seemed to be safe from that attack, it did not make Naruto's job any easier.

The Raikage had some other information along with the lack of the cat's appearance. The advisors in Cloud seemed to think that it was a possibility that the Nibi might already be among them. In the past dealings they had with that spirit gave the impression that this one was not quick to anger or revenge like Shukaku was. They thought that if it wanted to attack it would first get into the village, to integrate itself and attack from the inside.

That is of course, if it even wanted to attack. What Sakura and Sasuke said to Naruto in his report was disconcerting. The spirit didn't seem to think that they should have been doing what they did. It only defended itself; it had told them that 'they don't understand what they are doing.'

Naruto tried to get answers for what the Six-tails said but Kyuubi seemed to be quiet. Naruto could not get in contact with him no matter what he tried. That, itself was upsetting, what did the Kyuubi have to hide? Or was it even trying to hide anything? Maybe it couldn't answer Naruto; it might have information but is unable to relay it to his host.

Naruto was in his office. In there with him was Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and his sister-in-law Hanabi. They where talking to him about unrelated issues. The girls, it seemed, wanted to hold a shower for Hinata. They wanted to let Naruto know that they planed it for the next week to be done in Naruto's house.

"We want to let you know of this as it was you and father that said that it was best Hinata and every one kept this quiet this time around," Hanabi said. "So we would like to be able to have it in the house, as opposed to renting a place where people could find out Hinata is pregnant again."

"I think that's a good idea, but I wont be there." Naruto smiled, "this seems to be a girls thing and I am sure that I wont get any peace while I am there that day."

"Troublesome," came a muttered voice in the corner where Shikamaru was still studying notes and reports, marking the map with the information.

"What was that, Shikamaru?" snapped Ino, "what business is it of yours?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "none of it is my business, so why are you here. We are trying to work on something that matters."

Naruto frowned but said nothing, Hanabi snapped at him. "Are you suggesting that my future niece or nephew is unimportant?"

Naruto sighed, thinking to himself that for a smart person Shikamaru sure had trouble not being a dumbass. It may be that he spoke his mind, but Naruto learned a long time ago that that kind of behavior was a very stupid thing to do. Daily beatings from Sakura seemed to have cured that.

Thankfully Shikamaru seemed to be spared such a fate when a distraction was created in the form of a small frog appearing in the office, with a puff of smoke. Once the smoke dissipated there stood Kawazu, he looked tired and battle worn, but otherwise healthy.

Naruto noticed Hanabi blush and wave slightly at Kawazu, putting it aside for now he would talk about that later.

Kawazu noticed every one there, "did I come at a bad time?" He asked glancing at the people.

Hanabi responded, "No we where just leaving." Smiling she turned and left the other girls following.

Naruto spoke when the door closed, "so, Kawazu, what did you find?"

Kawazu sat in front of Naruto, and Shikamaru looked up from his notes. Kawazu spoke, "I have confirmed the word of the Mizukage, they have indeed destroyed a host. In studying the seal it was exact to the one used with the Six-tailed, so I could not confirm what spirit was in it, but I take it on their word is was the Three-tails."

"I see," said Shikamaru, marking something off of his notes. "Then I guess that's one less right?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. Turning back to Kawazu, "is there anything else?"

Kawazu nodded, "yes, what have Sakura and Sasuke told you about our encounter with the six-tailed?"

"I guess everything," said Shikamaru. "There is no reason that they would hide anything about the fight. The report that they filed was very detailed." Shikamaru smirked, "at one point in it Sakura mentions that she felt that you might have been Naruto in a Henge, due to the fact that you knew a certain jutsu."

"Hey now, any one can learn it if they work hard." Kawazu said, "Naruto taught it to me."

"Yeah I figured that much," said Shikamaru. "I must say this sounded like quite the fight."

"And it seems you are doing better with the nature manipulation with the Rasengan." Said Naruto.

"Not like you can, Naruto-sempai." He said, "It will take a while before I can get to that stage. At any rate there is something that the shinobi said that the Three-tailed was doing. It had told them that 'they didn't know what they where doing.' Like the Six-tailed said to us."

"Very well," said Naruto. "That concerns me and I have to get information on that soon." He sighed, "So are you going to hang around a bit or heading out soon?"

Kawazu said, "I need to recuperate, so I will be staying for a week or so, stocking up supplies. And then I will follow up with some contacts, it might turn me onto a lead or something."

"Good, well I'll see you around then." Naruto said and Kawazu bowed to him and left.

"So, what do you think Naruto?" asked Shikamaru after Kawazu left.

"Not sure, these spirits seem to be set on surviving." Naruto said. "As though they don't know that they are reborn, or maybe they aren't. Or maybe I'm reading too much into it and it is simply a survival instinct taking over."

"In my experience it is always good to consider everything, maybe you should speak with one," Shikamaru suggested.

"I've been trying, but it is proving hard to get in contact with that bastard for some reason." Naruto said.

"Well we should figure it out somehow," said Shikamaru. "But right now I'm getting tired, the girls that where her seemed to have drained all the energy out of the room. And I've been here since early this morning."

"Yeah, I think that's enough for today," Naruto looked the info over on the table before it was sealed. "I think that tomorrow, take the day off. There is nothing we can figure out with out any further info."

Shikamaru smiled, "Hey thanks man."

Naruto made his way home, where he found Hinata and Hanabi talking. They fortunately knew how to talk quietly and Naruto would have appreciated that last week when he came home to the others, loudly conversing and drinking, his stock he later found.

Well TenTen and Hanabi where not that bad they had a couple each, but Ino was the problem loud and a mean drunk, like Rock Lee. Thankfully unlike Lee she simply got louder and easier to avoid if she tried to strike you. Naruto had no idea how her boyfriend put up put up with it. It confused Naruto due to that fact that the Inuzuka where known to have abilities and traits that where very canine like. For Kiba, who should have sensitive hearing, to go out with Ino, the shrillest woman in the village, was just weird.

Naruto was not one to comment on relationships, but he felt as the first person he truly date was the woman he married, it was due to their differences. Naruto was loud, rough and spoke his mind. Hinata was quiet, thought things through, and though she had greatly improved, she was still a bit shy and timid. And therefore, being such opposites they fit together, like yin and yang.

All of that being beside the point Naruto had to talk with Hanabi. Making up an excuse to talk with the younger woman Hinata left.

Hanabi started, "so you wanted to talk to me, about what? And why is it in private?"

"The first part is about the baby shower," Naruto started. "Of course you can have it here, that is fine by me." He pulled a spare key from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, this is so you can come in and set up if needed, I want you to be careful of who you let in though. Last thing I need is to have my Fathers jutsu scrolls out there floating around."

"Who do you think I am, of course I understand the problems with guarding secrets of your family." Hanabi stated.

"Yeah, I know. But another thing I wanna ask is for you all to stay out of my private stock. After all the bottles that, well Ino mostly, drained were anything but cheap alcohol. One of the bottles was what I have reserved for visiting lords and other Kage's."

At this Hanabi grinned guiltily.

"So just let me know when you want to have this I'll make sure that Hinata is out of the house for the day and then bring her home in time for the party. Does that sound good?" Naruto asked.

"So Hanabi, on to the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. What was that about in my office before?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto stared at her a bit, then relaxing, "I mean where you seemed interested in Kawazu. Are you?"

She nodded, "yes, I guess I am."

"Why? I thought that you and Konohamaru had something there." Naruto said.

Hanabi's face darkened, "I thought so too but it became apparent that he was not for me."

Naruto noticed the discomfort that Hanabi seemed to be feeling. "Did your father not approve or something?" he asked tentatively.

Hanabi shook her head, "no quite the opposite, actually. Father does approve. He is after all a Sarutobi, he is a very capable ninja and respected. But I had to brake it off with him."

"Can I ask why?"

Hanabi gave Naruto a sad look, "look I know that the two of you are like siblings. That you view him as a younger bother and he, himself told me that he sees you as an older brother. But then I caught him."

Naruto flinched, "caught him what?"

"He was peeping in the hot springs." Hanabi said.

Naruto muttered, "that little pervert. You see that is why I dislike perverts, the give other guys a bad name."

Hanabi smirked, "yeah this coming from the creator of the sexy no-jutsu."

Naruto smiled, "hey now be fair. It's not like I used that technique to spy on girls. That was created by a 12 year old ok? It was meant to be a move to use against perverts. It was quite effective too sometimes." He sighed, "it did save my ass a few times when I was younger. I only used it as a distraction, and I don't use that anymore."

"Yeah, I suppose it wouldn't do for the Hokage to use childish techniques," Hanabi said.

"Ok well enough about me," Naruto said. "I'm not sure what you know about Kawazu, but his life right now is not the most stable. I cannot stop you if you consider him a possible guy that you would be interested in but, I have to ask, what do you know about him?"

"I know that he is a strong and capable shinobi, I am unsure of his lineage but that matters little to me. I guess Hinata and myself are the same in that way. After all, she loved you before she even knew who your father was. He is kind and seemingly loyal," Hanabi replied.

Naruto nodded, "that is all true, but the problem that there is with him is that his mission is to travel, constantly. He finds disturbances and documents them and reports them to me and the other Kage's. He may be able to stop some day, to settle down and live a normal life but I can't be sure of that. And right now I don't think that is what he wants, he cant afford to get attached to anyone."

Hanabi nodded, "I understand that, but I think that is another reason that I find him interesting. I have spent my whole life being sheltered. I think that I at least want to try, if anything he might be a friend."

Naruto smiled, "look I wont stop you from anything, I can't do that anyway, it is not my place to do so, but please keep in mind what I told you ok?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Kawazu entered. He looked around and saw Naruto and Hanabi. "Hello Naruto-Sempai," turning to the girl he bowed, "Hanabi-san, how are you?"

"I'm well, thanks," she replied with a smile.

Kawazu nodded, "well I'm going to turn in I am a bit tired."

He started to walk to the room that was always reserved for him. Hanabi called out, "Kawazu-san please wait a moment."

Naruto looked down with a grin, while Kawazu turned back to her. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to go out some time," she said.

Naruto was thinking that Hanabi was different from Hinata in the way of her confidence, and Kawazu thought a moment, "sure, not tonight though. How about tomorrow?"

Hanabi nodded, "okay."

Authors note: please review I know that this chapter is a bit slow, but I still like feedback. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Rokudamie Naruto

Chapter Twelve

The next day, as agreed, Kawazu picked Hanabi up. They went out for lunch and walked after that, for a while in the park.

Kawazu seemed unsure of himself, weary and a bit uncomfortable, something that did not escape Hanabi's keen eyes.

They had decided to sit for a while at one of the benches in the shade of a cherry-blossom tree. "Is something bothering you?" Hanabi asked the very silent Kawazu.

Kawazu shrugged, "Yes and no," he responded. He turned to look at her, "don't get me wrong, I did enjoy myself today. But that's just it, what's wrong is that I did enjoy spending the day with you. It's not fair, that's all."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that I'm not meant to, at least not yet," Kawazu sighed. "There are things that will keep me busy and away from the village for long periods of time."

"I know," Hanabi said softly. "Naruto-sama told me what you do, when it became apparent to him that I was interested."

Kawazu stiffened, "what did he tell you exactly?"

Hanabi thought about it a moment, "well, he told me just that. That your job keeps you away for long periods of time. That you might not want to get attached, I am not sure what possessed me to ask you out, but I felt I needed to." She paused and continued, "There is on thing that I don't understand, why did you agree to this job? Not that I or my sister are complaining, as she can now be with Naruto, and I had a chance to meet you. But didn't you have dreams and goals before Naruto came along?"

Kawazu shook his head, "No. in fact I had just given up on everything when he came along. Naruto gave my life purpose, meaning. He gave me direction that I had no problem taking off in." Kawazu sighed, "Did he tell you about my father?"

Hanabi shook her head, "no. I think he said it wasn't his place to do so."

"Well the main reason that I accepted this position is to live up to my father's name," he said.

Hanabi remained silent as Kawazu recounted what had happened to his family and where he came from. When he was finished she looked at him to see that he was looking into the distance, "I see." She said, drawing his look back to her. "Now I understand what you have to do, but it makes me less then pleased to hear that."

"I'm sorry, why?" Kawazu asked puzzled.

Hanabi leaned in and kissed his cheek causing him to blush and place his hand where she had touched, "I am sorry because we met in these circumstances. I was right in what I thought of you before. I do think you to be a powerful shinobi, and a loyal friend for what you are doing for Naruto. But I am sorry that I may have given you something that should not be."

Kawazu found his voice, "don't say that, Hanabi. While it is true that we may never be able to be, hope can be a good thing. Who knows? Maybe someday, there may be a chance. But if not, then I am just happy to have gotten to know something, anything about Naruto-sempai's family."

Hanabi smiled, "I was right then, you are a good person."

"Thanks," he said softly. "Hanabi, listen. I am leaving in about a week again." Kawazu seemed to struggle to find words, "so, um, if you want to 'hang out' before I go I would like that."

Hanabi blushed, and then sighed. "What about what you do? I like you Kawazu; wouldn't it be best not to get attached?"

"Probably," he said. "But let's consider it friends just having some time together then."

She considered it a moment, "sure, I'd like that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto be reasonable," begged Shikamaru. "It has to be this way, and you know it."

"Reasonable be damned!" Shouted Naruto. "This is how I will be remembered and, I'm just supposed to accept this!?"

"Naruto, you need to listen to Shikamaru," said Sasuke calmly.

It has been a week since Kawazu left the village to continue his search. They had heard no information on the spirits so far. Naruto was having a good day, it was a pleasant morning. He was also happy, as this afternoon he was taking Hinata to visit Sakura in the hospital, the pregnancy was proceeding well.

But his joy went out the window when, he was handed a piece of paper by Shikamaru.

"There is no way that I will allow this," Naruto said calming down but still crumpling the paper in his hand. "I have been doing what I need to. I am sitting in this office, sending my friends out to do what I should be doing."

"But Naruto, you are Hokage," interrupted Shikamaru.

"Yeah enough of that, ok?" Naruto snapped at his friend. "I get it; I am not supposed to just leave the village for any little thing. I don't go on missions; I have to send my friends to face powerful spirits, while I stay here doing nothing but paperwork and training to at least make sure that I don't get weak." Naruto sighed, "Sometimes I think that, that annoying blonde kid was wrong. This job is draining me emotionally."

At that point Hinata entered the office, flanked by two Hyuuga guard. She looked back at them, "I think that you two can wait outside, right?"

They looked over at Naruto, who looked upset about something, Naruto nodded his agreement and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Hinata caught the look on Naruto's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke spoke up, "your husband is being unreasonable. Maybe you might talk some sense into him, Hinata."

"Unreasonable?" Naruto questioned, "How is this unreasonable?"

"Because, it is something that people will see every day. It would look foolish is you did it that way, Naruto," reasoned Shikamaru.

"Are you calling me a fool?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke spoke up, "well you are."

"Damn it, I told you already. It will not happen this way," Naruto said while shaking the crumbled piece of paper. "It will not look foolish, it is me, this is who I am and it would be foolish to be anything else than what I am. I have listened to you both a lot, because I respect your opinions. And let's face it Shikamaru, you are much more intelligent than me. Hell that why I gave you this job."

"Forced it on me, more like," grumbled Shikamaru.

"What ever," Naruto said. "I stay in the village, I don't do missions, and I get that. I even have to deal with the fact that the people, who are taking care of the problem that I found out about, are anybody but me." He fumed, "but this is something that I won't allow."

Hinata was curious as to what was upsetting him so much, she reached out and took the paper clutched in his hand, "may I?"

Naruto released it and Hinata then smoothed it out, looking at it she saw that it was an artists rendering of the Hokage Mountain, with Naruto's face added to it. They had pictured Naruto with the same stoic face that the Fourth had, the only difference was the whisker markings.

Hinata started giggling, "What's up?" asked Naruto.

"This is what you are giving him a hard time about, Shikamaru-san? Sasuke-san?" she stopped giggling, "I agree with Naruto, let me guess you want your image to be smiling, right Naruto-kun?"

"Yes," shouted Naruto happily, pointing to Hinata and saying to Shikamaru. "See? I'm not wrong in this, even Hinata agrees with me, right?"

Hinata nodded, "yes, I can't see you with out a smile. That would be the inappropriate thing to carve on the mountain, Naruto with out a smile."

"Well, actually he was requesting a big grin on the face, Hinata." said Sasuke.

Hinata smiled at that, "while I would like that, Naruto-kun. I agree with them that a grin may be too much." Turning to the other two, "but allowing a smile isn't too much right?"

"Fine, I'll be fine with a smile," Naruto said.

The other two shrugged at once, "fine, we'll have the artist informed." Replied Shikamaru, accepting defeat.

Naruto and Hinata made their way over to the hospital. Hinata was latched onto Naruto's arm and the two Hyuuga guards followed them. On the way to Sakura's office, for the check up, they talked a bit. The topic of this talk was possible names for the child, and what they hoped for.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "If it is a boy, I am thinking of naming him for my father or possibly Jiraiya,"

Hinata smiled, "I like that, and it the baby is a girl?"

Naruto put on a look of mock anxiety, "Please don't say that, Hinata-chan?"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at her husband.

"If my daughter is even have a beautiful as you, or half as outgoing as me." Naruto shuddered, "hell, I'll never get a moments rest beating all the boys that try anything with her."

Hinata looked at him gaping for a moment, and then she started laughing. "Look at you, worrying about your unborn daughter like that." Hinata kissed him on the cheek, "you will be a great father, but what if our 'son' turns out to be a lady-killer?"

Naruto thought about that for a moment, "Yeah, I'm alright with that." he teased.

Hinata punched him playfully and Naruto laughed, "No don't worry about that. If that's the case I'll let him know that, like in battle you need to be careful. Be careful how you act and who your 'opponent' is. I have received many lumps to the head, because no one taught me that much."

Hinata smiled, remembering Naruto getting kicked around whenever he annoyed Sakura. She would be upset but it worked out in the end. And truth be told, Sakura was a bit brutal sometimes, but Naruto did his share to deserve it.

They reached the hospital, and Sakura let them into her office. "So, how are you feeling, Hinata?" she asked.

"I'm doing well, a bit dizzy sometimes but that passes quickly enough." Hinata said as Sakura examined her.

Sakura nodded, and checked off some information on her notes. "Any morning sickness, nausea, things like that?"

Hinata shook her head, "no so much anymore. The first few weeks, yes but not for a while now."

Sakura continued her examination, while Naruto sat off to the side. When she was finished, "everything looks normal and healthy so far, I think that in another two months we might be able to tell what the gender is. That is if you two want that."

Hinata looked at her husband, "what do you think, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "I would like to know, that way I can get my Kunai sharp way ahead of time if needed."

Sakura looked confused, while Hinata giggled. Sakura looked at Hinata, "do I even want to know?"

"Naruto said that if we have a daughter he would have to worry about boys, as she was be beautiful," Hinata blushed, "like me."

Naruto looked sheepish, "well actually I said even if she was half as beautiful as you, it would be trouble."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, both in shock of how protective Naruto could be of his unborn 'daughter'. Also there was the Naruto-way of saying romantic things. "That's kind of sweet, I guess." Sakura finally laughed.

Hinata's exam was done, and the couple found themselves at home.

"Did you really mean all of that?" Hinata asked, continuing their conversation as the two of them lay in bed, her head resting on his chest.

"Hmm?" Naruto muttered looking down with a smile.

"Did you mean that about protecting your daughter in that way?" Hinata clarified.

Naruto nodded, emphatically. "Absolutely, I have to look after my girls, right?"

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, "it's funny, because I was thinking that any daughter of yours would be able to protect herself."

"Yeah probably," Naruto sighed. "But still, I want to do it you know?"

She opened her eyes again to look at him, "you seem very protective of your children considering we are not parents yet."

"But we are," he insisted. "It's just that we have not met our child." His face grew sad, "after all we already lost one." Hinata also had sadness cross her face as he said that, but Naruto continued. "I have never had parents to watch out for me. I swore to myself, on my own word, that I will do what ever it takes to make sure that my children are safe. To keep them from knowing the life that I did."

Hinata closed her eyes once again, and smiled despite the solemn mood they had taken. "Well one thing is for sure, Naruto-kun. You will be a fantastic father, I can tell that no problem."

Naruto sighed and stoked her hair as they started to fall asleep. "Hinata-chan, you too. You will be a great parent as well." He yawned and settled himself into the bed. "Still, I am hoping for a boy. At least this time."

Authors note: please review I'd appreciate that thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: sorry for the wait, had a bit of writer's block. Please enjoy and review.

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Thirteen

It's has been over two months since Kawazu left the village to continue his search. Naruto had received regular reports from him and the other Kage's.

They where nearing the end of campaign that Naruto had started. Hidden cloud village had reported that they came across the two-tailed cat, Nibi. They lost a few good men to it but managed to dispatch the spirit host.

Kawazu's report had confirmed the defeat of it.

Earlier today Naruto had received some more information. Kawazu returned to give the report that the five-tailed dog had been dispatched as well. Kawazu had played an integral part in its defeat and was currently recuperating. He was enjoying some down time in the village with Hanabi.

Naruto was currently standing at the window in his office, looking off at the mountain. The carving had been completed, he was grinning at the new face smiling down at the village.

There was something that was bothering him. It was a growing concern that seemed to spread though out his body ever since the first spirit was released. It was an odd feeling, a kind of discomfort in his chest. Recently it has been causing him to lose sleep, he has kept it to himself, but this feeling was telling him that things where happening that he didn't understand.

The fact that, based on the reports, several of the spirits had acted the same way at the time of their deaths. Most people had dismissed their actions as the desperation of a dieing being, but it felt like more. Unfortunately he could not get in contact with the Kyuubi to confirm or disprove his suspicions.

"Naruto, will you focus man?" asked an irritable Shikamaru. "Or am I the only one that is working?"

Naruto turned back to his friend and advisor, "Shikamaru, relax. It's over soon; we just have to find the next one. And then when I die, hopefully of old age, it will truly be over. "

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah we have only one more to deal with but it is the Eight-tailed We had to leave the one most likely to be the most troublesome for last, huh?"

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?" Naruto shrugged. "We just have to deal with it when the time comes." Naruto glanced at the clock, "well I have to go for a couple hours."

"Yeah that's right," Shikamaru said. "Today you should be able to find the gender of the baby. You nervous?"

"A bit yeah," Naruto said. "I am still hoping for a boy, you know?"

"Hmm," Shikamaru muttered. "It'll probably be a girl."

Naruto gave a look of mock horror, "Please don't say that."

Naruto and Hinata were in the office waiting for Sakura, "you ready for this Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto with his arm around his wife.

"Yes I am," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Are you, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "just so long as it's a boy."

"Do you not ever want a daughter?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "it is not that I don't ever want one." He sighed, "we will have one someday I'm sure but I was serious when I said that I might not be ready for one yet."

She smiled, "that's good because I do want a daughter too."

The door opened and Sakura entered the room, closing the door behind her, "are you ready Hinata? Naruto?" The two nodded to the medic and Sakura motioned Hinata to the table, putting on a pair of gloves she said, "Ok lie down and lift your shirt a bit Hinata."

"Hai," she said and did as requested.

Sakura wheeled an ultrasound machine and monitor over next to her. Naruto pulled up a seat on the other side of the table; smiling at his wife he held her hand.

Sakura had a tube in her hand and unscrewing the top of it said, "Ok Hinata, this may feel a bit weird but won't be painful in anyway, ok?"

Hinata nodded silently and Sakura squeezed some of the clear gel from the tube onto her stomach. Hinata squirmed a bit. "Are you ok Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it's just cold," she replied.

"Ok, I'm going to start now," said Sakura. She turned on the monitor and put a rounded, wired device to Hinata's stomach. An image started to show on the monitor, "there's the head," said Sakura moving the hand device around. "And I see the heart beat, it's strong and healthy."

Naruto and Hinata where both staring at the monitor, both thinking the same thing, 'that's our child.'

Naruto spoke up after catching his wife's eye and she nodded, "can you tell the sex yet, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded, "just give me a moment. I'll see if I can't get it up there." She shifted the probe and saw it. "Oh here it is." She paused and looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto."

The two parents to be asked, worried, "what's wrong?"

"The baby is a girl," she said.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, expecting him to look a bit upset; while she was happy she was having a daughter.

Naruto however had a grin on his face, "you know it doesn't matter," he said still smiling. "I'm sure that having another girl in my life will be great, if not a little troubling."

"Troubling?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, means more to protect. This one though, like I said before, from boys," he laughed.

Sakura had still not removed the device from Hinata's stomach; spotting something on screen she said, "Hang on one sec."

"What is it Sakura?" asked Hinata.

The questioned looked closer at the screen, "well, I'm not really sure if you're ready for this. Naruto, Hinata, it seems that you get both."

"Both?" the other two questioned.

"Yes, I see something here." Sakura said, pointing at two points on the screen "look right here. There are two distinct heartbeats."

"Y-you mean?" gasped Naruto.

Sakura nodded, "yes, twins." She looked closer, "and this one here is a boy."

Naruto and Hinata where at home after the news that they received. They where laying in bed continuing the conversation of name possibilities, having finally gotten over the shock of twins.

"I want to name our son after my father," Naruto said.

"Hai, I like that name" Hinata agreed. "We have not, however, discussed the name possibilities of a girls name, what so ever."

"Well, what name do you want, Hinata-chan?"

"You want me to name her, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is fair after all. I named the boy, and chose my fathers name. It would be fair to have you chose the girl's name," he said.

"You know I like that idea, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled. "I would like to name our daughter after my mother."

Naruto thought about it a moment, "Your mothers name was Hana, right?"

"Hai," said Hinata.

Naruto nodded his agreement, "I like that."

Hinata smiled and pulled close to him, "that's good" she said her head on his chest.

They woke up in the morning, and Hinata made her way to the bathroom while Naruto went down to the kitchen to prepare them some breakfast, before he went to the office.

When he got to the kitchen he found Kawazu sitting at the table with a cup of tea, "Good morning, Naruto-sempai."

Naruto nodded and grunted his greetings to Kawazu, not really being a morning person. Drinking some strong tea he started to feel more alert. Finally he was able to grin at his friend, "Hey Kawazu. You enjoy your night with Hanabi?"

Kawazu shook his head, but smiled, "she is a good person, a good friend. I did have a good night but it seems a shame that I became friends with her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well the fact that I have to constantly leave the village," Kawazu sighed. "I never intended to grow attached to anyone. I can't afford to do that."

"Attached? But I thought you said you where friends." Naruto replied.

"I know, but it is confusing. I am feeling something for her that I can see will only end in problems for us both," he said. "That is the confusing part because I cannot stop this."

"Well, Kawazu, I think that you should not be so worried about this." Naruto assured him causing the younger to look at Naruto disbelieving.

"How can you say…" he started.

Naruto interrupted him, "I say that because the mission is almost done, and once it is you will have no reason to spend so much time out of the village. Ok it is true that you will have to continue traveling and keeping tabs on other problems, but this one would be gone and you would be able to stay here longer if you chose to."

Kawazu nodded and brightened a bit, "yeah I guess your right. Well enough about me, you and Hinata-san went to the check-up yesterday." He said, "So what happened? Did you find out?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah Sakura first saw a girl, then there seemed to be two heartbeats."

"Twins?" asked Kawazu."

Naruto nodded, "yes a boy and a girl."

"I see," the other said, and then laughed. "Well good luck with that, sempai. You have your work cut out for you," he said still chuckling.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Naruto huffed.

When Hinata came down they ate and Naruto left for the Day, while Kawazu said that he would be relaxing a bit today.

Naruto got to the tower and was greeted by his two Chunin guards; he entered the office expecting to see Shikamaru there. His chief advisor was nowhere to be seen, however. There was another person there, his back facing Naruto as he looked out the window.

Naruto saw the man, and from behind only saw the long, white, hair. "Kawazu? What are you doing he…" Naruto started and was cut short when the figure turned. Naruto caught sight of his face and saw two red stripes running down his face, starting under his eyes. "J-Jiriaya?"

The man questioned, "Jiriaya?" Then looked down on himself and realization dawned, "Oh you mean this body?" He shook his head, "No I am not this Jiriaya."

Naruto made to talk again confused and frozen at seeing this man here. But was over spoken.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have had people hunting down and destroying the vessels for the 9 spirits. You have done this not understanding what is truly at stake."

Naruto was able to now speak, "What do you mean, and who are you to have taken on the form of him?"

"Did you know this man?" the person asked motioning to himself. "My apologies it is a mere coincidence, this is the body that I was implanted in after it was created."

"You mean that you are?" Naruto started before was cut off again.

"It seems that you have guessed. That I correct, I am Hachibi no Hachimata." He said then pointed at Naruto, "and I have come here to kill you."

Authors note: Well it's been a good run; this story is coming to an end soon. This is the third to last chapter not counting the epilogue I have planed. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I have another Naruto story in the works and will be writing and posting after I complete this one, so keep an eye out for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Fourteen

An explosion of power rocked the village, the shinobi and the villagers all looked to the center of that burst.

All the villagers saw was the Hokage tower, specifically the office of the Rokudaime, smoldering and smoking.

The shinobi of the village were just able to make out two blurs, speeding away from the wreckage, a yellow one being chased by a white one. The power emanating from these two was almost mind-boggling. It seemed as though their Hokage was leading this other being away from the heart of the village, to the outlaying area.

Naruto landed in his old training grounds, turning as he touched down to face the person that landed right near him.

"Why did you run?" spat the latter as he glared at the leader of the village. "I never imagined that the great, Uzumaki Naruto, would be a coward."

Naruto looked calmly at his opponent, "I am no coward, and I am no longer running. I simply wanted to get you away from the village so that innocent villagers would not get drawn into this."

The figure, who so greatly resembled his late sensei nodded. "Fair enough, I am only here to dispose of you, I suppose it best to leave others out of it."

At that moment the two where surrounded by other shinobi, mostly anbu, but among them was also Sasuke, Kawazu, Shikamaru and Sakura.

One of the anbu stepped forward and yelled out to Naruto, "Boss, are you okay?" Then pointing to the other spat, "who are you to attack the Hokage?"

The spirit host was about to answer when Naruto yelled out for all of them to hear, "all of you stay out of this. This is my fight; none of you will be anything but a hindrance."

The anbu spoke up again, "but boss..."

Naruto interrupted him, "Konohamaru, this is a direct order. Stay out of it!"

Kawazu was staring at the enemy, his eyes and mouth opened wide, his stunned silence was quickly overcome and he asked a question to no one in particular, "i-is that..."

The host spoke then to Kawazu, "did this body mean anything to you? If he did, I am sorry. As far as I can gather this 'Jiriaya' was slain by the creator of this body, who used its DNA to created a vessel for me."

Shikamaru spoke then, "Vessel? Then that means..."

They where interrupted by the arrival of more Shinobi. Among them where Haishi, Kakashi and, to Naruto's great discomfort, Hinata. Naruto then decided it was time to end this, "Damn it, all of you fall back." When the others seemed hesitant of doing this, Naruto yelled out again, "this is an order! Everybody leave, NOW!"

The others nodded and started to retreat, Naruto caught the eye of Haishi, looked to Hinata, then back at His Father-in-law. Haishi nodded once, and taking his eldest by the arm, pulled her away.

The spirit, seeing this exchange said, "That was your mate, wasn't she? Shame that you wont see her again."

Naruto, letting his emotions get the better of him once again, shouted, "You stay the hell away from her!"

"Will you relax? I am here for nobody else but you," the other said. As soon as he said that he launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled out one of his seal marked kunai. He threw it at the spirit, who dodged it. The Kunai hit the ground behind Naruto's attacker.

Right as the eight-tails reached Naruto, the blonde Jinchuriki vanished.

The spirit felt the Hokage behind him. It quickly started to draw out its power. Naruto was forming a Rasengan in both hands. "Kugutsu-rasengan (puppet rasengan)," said Naruto as both of the blue orbs shot out in different directions. They changed trajectory in mid air, in order to converge on the spirit.

By the time that the twin attack hit the spirit it was covered in a dark purple chakra shield. The chakra cloak was taking the shape of the snake, to which it belonged. The energy was holding the Hokage's attack back and soon it dispelled it.

The host body was hovering in mid air now, the energy around him holding him up. It looked like a cobra standing strait up, ready to strike. It did not speak or make any sound at its energy started to spike. A second tail began forming.

Naruto pulled a half-dozen Tri-pronged kunai from his pouch, he fired them all at the host body and they where all deflected by the two tails hitting the ground, forming a circle around the snake. Naruto then started to form another Rasengan; this one was enhanced with a bit of his wind energy. It was spinning in his hand and then started to float above it, attached by a string of chakra. Naruto then disappeared, and reappearing behind the host body, thrust the wind-bladed orb into the demons back. It broke through the energy shell and sliced its way deep into the center of the host.

Naruto then jumped back at the spirit stood there, shaking. The chakra receded showing the gaping hole in the back of his opponent. The blonde then started to look around, mostly at the ground. "You can't fool me, Hachibi."

As he said this, the body of the spirit started melting away; soon it was little more than a pile of mud on the ground. Naruto suddenly jumped strait up, the ground that he was just standing on erupted and a huge purple set of fangs snapped shut where he was just standing. The rest of the body soon followed from the hole in the ground, Naruto could now see that the spirit had brought out two more tails.

'I can't win this fight like this,' Naruto thought to himself. The other was no longer goading Naruto; it launched himself at Naruto, its movement now no longer relying on his limbs to move. The movement was now completely snake-like. It was now truly a snake, the purple chakra completely obscuring the body it inhabited. And it was bent on devouring its prey.

They spirit was nearing Naruto, as Naruto was quickly running through different possible ways to defeat it. The best way seemed to be to draw on the fox's chakra, but Naruto had not used that energy in years. That and Kyuubi has not been talking, Naruto was not sure if he could communicate with it in time to request power.

Naruto then noticed something behind the attacking snake spirit. The first Kunai he had thrown, its seal still had enough Chakra infused in it for one more jump.

Naruto formed one last Rasengan; this one was an Odama Rasengan. The orb was two feet across, Naruto fired it at the host body still attached to the chakra string, he forced wind elemental energy down the string and the orb almost burst in power. The Rasengan formed spinning blades in the shape of a monumental shurikin of wind.

The snake, seeing this coming, thought it was easy enough to dodge. It was powerful enough to break through the shell of energy, but to him is was still far enough away to miss him completely if he borrowed into the ground.

Suddenly the speed of the bladed orb, Naruto activated the seal on the kunai, teleporting him self in a flash. Along with him the wind enhanced attack also jumped. The spirit barely had enough time to throw its tails up in a last moment defense.

It did not matter. The blades of wind sliced through the tails energy and then completely through the shell of chakra.

To those still watching from the tree-line it seemed to be over in a matter of moments. There where two among that group who saw what truly happened. Kakashi and Sasuke had their sharingan active. Kakashi was just able to keep up, but to Sasuke's advanced bloodline it was a different matter. He saw each individual slice caused by the wind. Even so it looked to him as though the host body disintegrated. He was completely destroyed from the inside out, as the attack broke him down on a cellular level.

The others watched as Naruto seemed to slightly stumble, as the fatigue hit him. Hinata started going for her husband when she felt someone grab onto her arm, holding her back. She looked back, confused, to see Sasuke had grabbed her.

He was not looking at her, but with his red eyes were staring at her husband. He had a look of concern on his face when he said simply, "something is wrong here."

She didn't know what he meant, she only wanted for him to let go so that she could check on her husband. Hinata was about to tell him so when a scream interrupted her.

They all looked over to see Naruto. He was on his knees, red, sinister Chakra was pouring off of him. It was flowing into the air forming a mass of energy what seemed to be solidifying into a form that the elder Shinobi there had not seen in over Twenty-five years.

The Kyuubi was freed from its prison, and it started to make its way over to the village. It was pandemonium in the village, the demons blood lust was sending the strongest of the ninja quivering to their knees.

In the forest outskirts the group of people where running to their Hokage, who was lying on the ground. Sakura got there first and was about to examine her friend, when Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. His eyes opened to see his friends standing around him and he relaxed. Sakura's hands started to glow green as she examined him.

She said thickly, "you appear to be fine, Naruto."

He nodded his thanks and stood, turning to see the demon fox nearing the village. His eyes narrowed and he then called out to the toad sage, "Hey Kawazu, I need you to do something."

Kawazu made his way over. His eyes still had a hint of shock in them but there could mostly be seen the resolve of helping his friend. "Yes, Naruto-sempai?"

"I need you to check the seal for the fox's prison, this obviously was not meant to happen." Naruto said motioning to the fox that could still be seen over the trees.

Kawazu nodded and Naruto pulled up his shirt, Kawazu looked over the seal work for a moment before he spoke, his voice cracking slightly. "I-it is intact. You appear to still be a container, but at this point nothing it inside."

"Obviously," Naruto said still looking at the animal. "It lied to me, the Kyuubi lied. Somehow the other tailed spirits seemed to be limiting its power, and with them gone it had the power to simply 'walk out.'

Almost instantly his face was set in a firm grimace, "it's all my fault, I was used." Naruto turned to his friends, "I'm sorry. But this truly is something only I can correct." He walked over to his wife and pulled her into an embrace, the others wondering what he was talking about.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata started but was interrupted when he kissed her. He held her for a moment longer, before leaning in and whispering something to her, something that caused her tears to start forming. He then let her go and vanished from the spot.

Hinata fell to her knees, she was sobbing and Sakura walked over to help her up. Hinata refused the help; instead she looked up at the pink-haired Sannin. Her tears where pouring down her face, "He S-said, t-to take c-c-care of our c-children, a-and that he'll a-always l-love me. T-that there is o-only one w-way to deal with i-it…" she broke down and was no longer able to speak.

Sakura now had tears in her eyes as she looked up, the others where looking down as the weeping woman.

Kakashi and Haishi where both thinking the same thing, 'he can't mean 'that' jutsu.'

All of them looked up at once, with the exception of Hinata, to see a gigantic toad suddenly appear in an explosion of smoke. The toad and the fox where glaring at each other, and they simultaneously charged.

The ground underfoot shook as the two massive beasts clashed; the sword of the Boss toad was driven into the shoulder of the fox. The fox had its tails wrapped around the boss summons, trying to crush the life from it.

There was soon a bright burst of light from the area, the fox had suddenly vanished. The toad remained for a moment after. Long enough for its tongue to reach up to the top of its head, wrap around something, before lowering that 'something' to the ground. The toad then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

The others all ran to the spot where the two massive beasts had just been. Hinata was supported by her father. When they got there she managed to get to her feet when she saw the still figure on the ground. Hinata ran over to her husband, Sakura did the same.

The medic immediately started checking her friend's vitals, she stopped after a few moments. She looked up at the dark haired woman, who was looking hopefully at her. Sakura slowly, disbelievingly, shook her head.

At this Hinata collapsed onto her husband's chest, her sobbing caused the most stoic in that group to shed tears.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, was dead.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Rokudaime Naruto

Chapter Fifteen

It was bright, much brighter then he thought it would be. He felt as though he where floating, but not in water. There was nothing that he could feel supporting him.

In fact he could feel nothing at all. There was no movement, no communication with his body. It was as though he had no body, like he was just a mass of thoughts and memories that were grouped together.

He wished that he had eyes, so that he could close them against this blinding white. There was one thought running through, what could be called his mind, 'I didn't think that the stomach of the Shinigami would be this bright.'

"**It isn't" **he 'heard' a booming voice.

'But that can't be right,' he thought. And like when he wished he had eyes to shut against the blinding light, he wished now he had ears to clamp his hands over to shut out the deafening voice 'I have no way to hear anything.'

"Sorry about that," said the voice again, 'speaking' softer. "I forget how frail the human mind is sometimes."

There was another 'voice', "is the human awake yet?"

"As awake as one without a body can be," chuckled the first.

Naruto tried in vain to speak, to ask questions. But again he could not.

A third voice 'spoke', "just think it out, human. That is how we are communicating with you. You are dead after all."

'What happened?' Naruto asked. 'The first of you said that this was not the belly of the Shinigami. How is that possible? My technique required I sacrifice my soul to it.'

"How much do you remember?" asked a fourth voice.

He thought about it a moment, 'well, I remember the Kyuubi emerging from me. But I got the feeling that it was not what it said to me before. The blood lust coming off of it was to evil to be a benevolent spirit. It seemed like a demon.'

The first voice interrupted, "that is true, the Kyuubi is not one of us. He is a true demon."

'One of you?' Naruto started, but was interrupted again.

"Sorry, all will be explained." Said a fifth voice, "please continue."

'Well, when I saw that I knew that the only way to get rid of it was to seal him again. I confirmed that I was still a container and could take the demon into me again, if only for just long enough for the Shinigami to take us both, ridding the world of the Kyuubi once and for all.' Thought Naruto.

"It worked, human." Said yet another voice, "the demon was indeed taken into the stomach of the Shinigami, but you where not. We saw what you did and at the last moment separated the demon from you. The Shinigami took the Kyuubi, and you are now in this type of purgatory."

'So I will not be spending all eternity battling it?' Naruto asked.

"No, you did a great service to the world. We felt it poor payment to you to have to spend the rest of eternity locked in battle with that demon." Replied a seventh voice.

'Who are you all?' Naruto asked, guessing he had an idea as to who was speaking to him.

All the voices laughed a bit, he 'heard' eight distinct voices laughing. An eight voice spoke finally, "We are the eight animal spirits of your world. Charged with keeping an even balance with the energies of the physical realm."

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning?" suggested the first voice. "It is true that the Kyuubi is not one of us, we are eight spirits meant for balance, the Kyuubi is a ninth. A demon that forced itself onto us, he was gaining power and would throw the balance that we where keeping off, unraveling the very fabric of existence."

The second voice spoke up, "a quarter century ago, the Kyuubi was at full power. It had gained the power it needed to form a physical body it needed to roam the earth. And as a great insult to us it created a form that was similar to us, that of a nine tailed fox. The nine tails said to us that he thought himself greater then us."

Another voice continued, "We arranged that the demon should be sealed and its energy split. We got in contact with the sages and the plan was relayed to the toad sage, at the time was Jiriaya. He in turn relayed it to the current leaders of the villages."

"As you know," said yet another voice. "The demon attacked your village, the forth Hokage, at the sacrifice of his life, split the demons energy into two haves he sealed the yin half of the demon into his only son."

'Yes, of course I know all this.' Naruto interrupted.

"But do you know what happened to the Yang half of it?" asked the same voice to which Naruto did not respond. "I'll take that as a no. The other half was split even further, it was spread out among the eight of us. We where further charged to keep in until you died, for if the Kyuubi was able to obtain it again he would have the power to simply 'walk out' of his prison."

"That power was too much for some of us, for example, me." Said another voice, "I am Shukaku of the sand, once I was trusted with that power, I gained the Kyuubi's blood lust and hatred. For that I am sorry that I was unable to control that."

'So when my friends and allies where taking out all of your host bodies…' Naruto started.

"Correct," said the last voice, "you where slowly working to free the Kyuubi. That is why I attacked you recently. We had hoped to simply out live you, but the Kyuubi forced our hand."

'I see,' said Naruto. 'I am sorry for the grief I have caused.'

"It matters not," said another voice. "With your quick thinking and sacrifice you where able to prevent the Kyuubi from causing even more damage and loss of life. For that you should be commended."

'Don't,' said Naruto. 'I was my fault, I'll admit that much. Though I am happy that no one else was lost because of my screw up. Now my children can live peacefully, right?'

He heard a general agreement and added, wistfully, 'I only wish that I could be there for my kids, and my wife. But that seems to be out of reach now, right?'

There was no answer, Naruto heard nothing at all from the spirits. He was starting to wonder where they had gone, or if he was starting to pass on when after what seemed hours one of them finally spoke, "very well."

'Wait. What does that mean?' Naruto managed to think and suddenly his world went black.

He started to feel, and all he felt was pain. 'Wait, I feel pain?' Every inch of him was sore and throbbing. His vision was black, and his hearing muffled. He was aware of the voices around him. They where not clear and understandable, they where all muted and muffled. Despite that they all seemed to Naruto to be sobbing.

His hearing started to clear, and there was one voice that was closer than the others. He was still disoriented, but could tell she was female. The proximity of her voice was close, very close, as though she was right on top of him.

"No….you can't go, no…" was all the voice was saying over and over.

His eyes started to twitch, and opened a fraction to see a mess of dark blue, almost black hair crowding most of his vision. It was still very blurry but he could tell, obviously who it was. He was dimly aware of the murmuring around him, the shock evident in the voices of his friends.

That's was all beside the point, his only concern now was the woman who lay weeping on his chest. He managed to, very slowly, bring his arm up from the ground and place his hand on her shoulder. This caused the girl to flinch toward him, and try to shake off the hand gripping her, apparently thinking that someone was trying to pull her away from her husband.

No one else was saying anything, tears where still flowing but most had a disbelieving look on their faces. Naruto tried to talk but could not get much of anything past his lips, he managed a few, very faint, words. "Don't cry, Hinata-chan." And he removed his hand from her shoulder, bringing it to her chin to lift her head up so their eyes could meet.

The lavender eyes, now mostly red, went wide, "N-Naruto-kun?"

He gave a very faint smile, before his eyes closed again and he passed out.

Naruto woke up, he took stock of his surroundings. It was bright where his was, he was in a bed and there was a familiar smell permeating the room. 'I hate hospitals' he thought as he made to sit up.

He found that he was weighed down by something, looking down he saw his wife sleeping over him. She was in a chair next to his bed, yet most of her body was pretty much in the bed next to him. He decided to let her sleep for a moment.

The door opened to the hospital, and Sakura entered. She was followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kawazu. When the four saw that he was awake they made their way to him immediately.

Sakura gently hugged him around the neck, before she went through the process of checking his vitals, "Naruto, I should have beet the crap out of you for worrying us and Hinata mostly." It was obvious even to Naruto that she was extremely relived. "You know that stress is not something a pregnant woman should experience and yet you went and did that."

The other three stood there, not saying anything Naruto spoke up. "What was stopping you, I probably deserved it?"

"Baka," Sakura chided. "You had just come back from the dead, you needed treatment not a beating." She smiled, "but if you ever do anything like that again, I will drag you back myself and pound you into the ground."

Naruto said nothing, he was looking at the top of his wife's head, "she has barely left your side, all this time, you know?" said Kawazu.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Eight days now," Sakura said. "Physically you looked fine, on the outside at least. But your chakra levels where damn near spent, and your body seemed to go through a great strain. How are you feeling?"

Naruto listened to her silently, he then considered her question. "I think I feel fine, if not a little weird."

"Weird?" questioned Shikamaru, "you mean besides the fact that you died and came back to life?"

Yeah," Naruto said. He seemed to struggle to find the proper way to describe it, "I feel fine, it's just different than how I have been my whole life. There is a spot inside that is, it's…empty, kinda hollow."

"That's to be expected," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked up, "what do you mean?"

Kawazu continued, "Sakura and I examined you, she did medically, and I checked the seal after you came back. You are healing, but much slower then you normally do. And the seal is still intact but it is not holding anything in."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "I'm not healing fast like I always did because I don't have 'it's' energy anymore. That is also the reason I have this almost hollow feeling then. I have always lived with it, and now it's gone and that might take some getting used to."

Sasuke spoke, "so, how did you do it?"

"Hmm?" Naruto replied.

"Kakashi told us what that technique was," Sasuke said. "That was the technique that the forth used to seal it originally into you. We where told that that Jutsu requires the sacrifice of the casters life. Don't get me wrong, it is good you are alive, but you should have died."

"I did die," Naruto said quietly. "As much as I didn't want to do it, I had to. I was used and by extension so where all of you." With that he launched into the story of what truly happened in that battle, it felt good to get it all out there. Naruto felt relived after it was done.

When he finished the others left the room slowly, Sakura first, having other patients to check up on. Sasuke and Kawazu soon followed, each giving a simple wave to their blonde friend.

Shikamaru was about to leave Naruto alone with Hinata when he stopped at the door, "oh and by the way. Hurry up and get out of here and back to work, it is too troublesome to cover for you anymore."

Shikamaru then left the room. Naruto sat for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

Said woman stirred, "for what?"

"I know you where awake that whole time," Naruto said, "and I'm sorry that I was about to leave you like I did. It was never my intention to cause you pain."

She looked up, "and what do you think it would have done, for a brief moment my whole world fell apart." She started to cry which caused Naruto to feel worse than before. "A-and, when you d-died, t-the only thing t-that I c-could think was that i-it was unfair."

Naruto nodded, "I know. But Hinata-chan I had to do it."

"I know, but it still was not something I ever thought would happen." She said calming down.

He lifted her head, "well you don't have to worry about that anymore, after all the fox is gone. It will never effect my life again." He grinned trying to cheer her up, "and think of it this way, even death didn't stop me."

She shook her head, "now is not the time for that type of joke Naruto-kun."

He nodded, "yeah your right, and listen I promise I will never seal another demon into myself, ok?"

Authors note: well last chapter is done, only the epilogue to do. I hope you enjoyed again please review I want to hit triple digits with the reviews, if I can do that I'll be happy.

**Warning: the following is a spoiler, for those of you who don't read the manga of Naruto or are not caught up with it and don't want things revealed you would do best to stop reading here. The rest I want to know what people's thoughts are.**

Ok Itachi did something to Naruto, that much is certain. My question to all of you is, what power do you think that he implanted into Naruto? He gave a power to Sasuke, and Sasuke is of course not going to use it in the way Itachi wished. I still cant believe that that bastard is going to attack konoha with it. No what I think happened is that Itachi did everything he could to ensure the survival of the village, he had trust in his brother to do the right thing. But he wasn't stupid, he know that there was the possibility that Sasuke would go the other way with it.

So that's where Naruto comes in, Itachi gave him something, with his parting words being "I hope that the day never comes where you have to use this power." I am pretty sure that Itachi did not give Naruto the sharingan, not sure if that could even work. What I think he gave him is a way to nullify to power of Sasuke's Sharingan. Sasuke has the power to control the demons due to his blood line, and I think that what Itachi gave Naruto is a means to, if needed, stay in the fight long enough to knock some sense into the jerk.

Well that's what I think I guess we'll all find out the truth someday. Let me know what you think please.


	16. Epilogue

Rokudaime Naruto

Epilogue

Twelve years later

"Minato, Hana," called a familiar loud voice from the bottom of the stairs, in the main room of the Hokage home. "Come on you two, get moving. You don't want to be late for your team groupings."

A boy appeared at the top of the stairs, he was tan skinned, with spiky dark, almost black hair. His eyes where to color of a soft lavender and he slowly made his way down the stairs. "Father you don't have to be so loud," he said as he was descending. "We are not going to be late."

There was another at the top of the stairs. This one was a fair skinned blonde girl with the same eyes as the boy. She bolted down the stairs and, nearly bowling her twin over, bounded for her father. She yelled out as she jumped into his arms, "Minato is right, Daddy. There is now way that we would be late for this."

Naruto chuckled at his daughter's actions, "I know, but I have to make sure, don't I?"

"I suppose so, father," said the boy. "I know that it is expected of us, especially as children of the Hokage, to be very punctual."

The blonde girl was standing now in front of her father, "I still don't understand why we can't know what team we will be on, Daddy, or who our sensei will be."

Naruto shook his head, "we have been over this, Hana. I can't tell you, if I did I would be showing favor to my own children. The whole point of you two going through the full 4 years at the academy was for you to learn that despite your status in the village everyone if equal. Do you understand?"

The two children nodded, and Naruto continued. "Good, now since that is the case, you will wait and see like everyone else in your class. It does not matter that I had final say in the forming of the teams and who the sensei would be."

"Ok, Daddy." said the girl, being subdued.

"Great," said Naruto. "So breakfast is ready, go eat and then you have to get going to the academy."

They sat in the kitchen and ate all the while the youngest kept pestering his older siblings if he could use their Hiaite, and asking his parents when he could go to the academy. The little blonde boy was like a miniature of his father, with the only exceptions being the whisker lines and his eyes.

All three of the children had their mothers eyes, that much had been expected due to the fact that Naruto had no blood line trait, so the Byakugan would obviously be more dominate. They had all inherited it, the youngest more powerfully then his older siblings.

"Dad why can't I go to the academy yet?" the little boy asked. "Uncle Neji and grandfather both say that I would be able to handle it."

"Jiriaya, they said the same thing about Minato and Hana, but we are not going to rush it," replied Hinata. "They started at the age of eight, went through all four years, and that is what you will do."

"Besides, why are you in such a hurry to grow up?" asked Naruto getting up from his chair to kneel down in front of his son, "you should enjoy being a kid for as long as you can. Listen, you will get there, I know you will. But not just yet, in a couple years you will enroll but for now stick with the training that your grandfather set up." Naruto smiled and straitened up, "besides, you want to go through it now? What about your friends who are waiting? I know that little Uchiha Yuri's parents aren't enrolling her for two years. You really don't want to go through school without her, do you?"

The boy sighed and looked down to the ground with a blush, "I guess not."

They finished breakfast and the older two had also pestered Naruto about what their teams would be and who their sensei's would be. They had tried this since they graduated the other day and Naruto always refused to let them know, saying "you will have to find out when you go there like everyone else, it does not matter that I had final say in what the teams would be."

The kids left with the youngest they dropped him off at the Hyuuga compound before going to the academy, leaving Naruto alone with Hinata. Hinata turned to Naruto,"so did you put them on the same team?"

Naruto shook his head, "no while they where not the top of this class, they where close. And the point of the teams is balance, I could not put them together." He laughed, "besides they would never forgive me if they where stuck together."

Hinata nodded and then there was a knock on the door, she answered it and saw Narutos old student, Mayte, "good morning Hinata-sama" he said with a bow, "is Naruto-sama in?"

She invited him in and they walked to the main room where Naruto was slipping his robe over his cloths and turned to the visitor. "Well Mayte, glad you could come."

The younger Jonin nodded, "not a problem sensei. I am curious as to why you wanted me to come here this morning."

"Well," Naruto started putting on his hat, "I wanted to let you know, in private who will be on your team. I know that you have failed quite a few of them, but I think this time will be different."

"What do you mean sensei?" he asked.

"The team you are assigned this year holds my son, Minato." Naruto said, "So I am kind of hoping that you pass this team."

Mayte cocked his head, "sensei, are you saying that you want me to pass this team, despite how they do in the test?"

"Well I want this team to pass, as the boy's father," Naruto said slowly. "But as Hokage, they must pass only if you, as their sensei, deem them worthy of doing so. Don't get me wrong I am not ordering you to pass them, that kind of favoritism just won't do. I just wanted you to know my thoughts on it."

Mayte nodded, "I understand sensei, but I will not go easy on them. But as he's your son I don't think you have much to worry about."

Naruto nodded and went off to his office where he found three people waiting for him. His chief advisor Shikamaru, his best friend and brother Sasuke, and Kawazu who must have just returned from this latest month long trip.

Naruto greeted his friend Kawazu first, "so back already, anything interesting?"

Kawazu pulled a scroll from his pouch, "there is not much news, from what I can gather." He handed the scroll to Naruto and looked around before speaking. "I am not sure of how long it takes for the eight spirits to be reborn, but I have yet to confirm that they did or not."

Naruto sighed, "oh well, I guess it's good that we have heard nothing about them, that way the process of sealing them can't be started again." He looked out of his window to the sky, "I just wanted to talk with them again, it's been twelve years since it happened and I still need to thank them for what they did." He turned back to Kawazu, "ok so is there anything else?"

Kawazu shook his head, "there is little going on now, none of my contacts have reported anything truly unusual going on. There are a couple of things but nothing major, no strange disappearances, no odd displays of power."

"Well that's good," Naruto said and then shaking the mans hand, "welcome back to the village, you will of course be leaving again to travel in eleven months." To which Kawazu nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Why are you still here? I'm sure that Hanabi will want to see you."

At that Kawazu bowed and turned and left the office.

Shikamaru took the scroll form Naruto and unrolled it, he began examining it. Naruto turned to Sasuke and asked, "So how are Sakura-Chan and little Yuri doing?"

Sasuke nodded, "they are fine."

Naruto looked at his friend shrewdly, "what's up?" he asked seeing there was some reason Sasuke came to his office, but he didn't seem to want to spill anything just yet.

"Well, Sakura wanted me to tell you," he started. "I think it is still too early, but… well."

At this Shikamaru raised his eyes from the scroll, "she's pregnant again huh?"

Sasuke looked over at the lazy ninja, eyes narrowed, while Naruto smiled at his friend, "is it true?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes and even though we just found out, Sakura is convinced that this one is a boy."

"If it is you're a lucky bastard." Shikamaru suddenly said, "A girl and then a boy, that is what I wanted." He shook his head, "and then Temari moved to this village, and well you know what happened."

Naruto laughed, " you should just be happy that the two girls look like their mother, ya lazy jerk." Shikamaru responded by rolling his eyes and, Naruto turned back to his other friend. "And she wanted you to tell me? I'll admit I am not sure why, I mean I know you two are my friends but I don't mind or do I have any say if you have more kids."

Sasuke shook his head, "Baka, that is not why I'm here." He paused and then said, "one of the reasons i am here is that she will have to be taken off of the active duty listing for the duration."

"Well that much I figured for my self," Naruto said. "And there was another reason?"

"I am still not sure about this but it what she asked. Since she is convinced that this one will be a boy, well she wants to name him after you."

Naruto was speechless for a moment, then he grinned. "well I'm sure you know that kinda makes me defacto godfather to the kid."

Sasuke nodded, "yeah that is why I am not sure about it. You already have too much influence on Yuri-chan, and doing it this way, Kami only knows what could happen."

Naruto nodded, "its ok, I promise I won't influence my friend's children that much. And I am honored you would want that."

"I said that I'm still not sure about it, Baka." Sasuke sighed, "it was Sakura that wants it."

Naruto laughed, "come on teme, you're gonna ruin the moment for me."

Authors note: Well I hope you liked it, this story is now over. There may com a time that I do a sequel to this one, I'm not sure still. Well keep an eye out for it and for the next one I have planned, I am not sure of the title yet but it will be another Naru/hina pairing and possible M rating. (for language and violence, I won't do lemons.) well till next time,

Thanks for reading, later.


	17. Important note

Important note: Ok well I've tried another story but hit a dead end with that one. This one I worked on just feels easier to write in, therefore I will be writing a sequel to the Naruto sensei line making it a trilogy. Still not sure of the title so taking suggestions on that. It will be a story of the children of the original gang.

Also taking suggestions on names for the kids and their friends, I already have the names of Naruto/hinatas children and of Sasuke/Sakura's kids. Main issue I am having is names for their teammates and for Shikamaru's two girls.

So let me know and keep an eye out for that, thanks.


End file.
